


The Answer

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Execution, Fiancees - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: The answer to the big question, the one both have been dreading. some questions have good answers, and some questions have bad ones.





	1. Chapter 1

The ride to chandrilla was both exciting and dreading. Exciting for the fact that they where going to a core world for the first time, and that Kallus and jacen where waiting for them there. Dreading because Alexsandr was there, with his answer.  Zeb didn't want to lose him, he loves Alexsandr. Perhaps more than anyone else in his life.

This was going to be a long ride.

\----

They landed in ship yard, it was extremely busy with ships landing from the rebellion, or New Republic as they were now called.  Only workers were aloud on the yard, so they were taken to the waiting area on west gate in carts, that reminded them of the carts that pilots use.

When they got there the whole waiting area was full of people, but there was also Kallus and jacen waiting for them. Kallus was holding jacen on his hip, watching everything pass by. The boy looking diligently for his mother, kallus did the same. mostly to see the lasat, his lasat. 

"Mama!" Jacen cried when he saw her, reaching out for her.

It would be a lie to say Hera had calmly and coolly walked over. No, the woman ran over and probably pushed a being or two. The moment jacen was in her arms, she felt whole again.

  Kallus stud there and watch, a smile on his face as Hera kissed and hugged the boy. Then he looked back and saw Zeb. It would be a lie to say that Zeb ran over to him, only to reach him and be pulled in to a passionate kiss in front of everyone. No, Gerazeb walked over to Kallus, and the two hugged. Both happy that the other one was safe.

"I missed you," said Zeb kissing the top of kallus head. 

"I missed you too Dear," said Kallus into zebs chest. Being in each other's arms felt great.

They all where met there by an aid and taken to a large hotel, where they all got a large suite with three rooms. It was amazing and very much, it was amazing and beautiful. Only one who seemed to like it was jacen, and he was having a blast.

"Our room here is bigger than ours mama!" Jacen cheered, running around. They watched, happy for him. He was young after all.

Everyone was preoccupied with Jacen, so zeb and kallus slipped off to talk. The room they chose was huge, the bed was bigger than there whole room. They didn't care for that right now. Both of them were nervous.

"I told you when you got back I'll give you my answer, " Alexsandr said looking at his mate, then looked away at the skyline.

He looked deep in thought, trying to find the words. Zeb waited patiently, he waited this long. He could wait longer, and what felt like an eternity, kallus spoke again.

"I love you, more than I could possibly explain. I have thought of every reason not to, but I can't find a it to say no." Alex said, tearing up, "I love you so much,"

Kallus was crying, he felt week and he hated it. Even in front of Zeb, who he trusted enough to be week in front of.  Zeb simply rushed over and held him. Letting him calm down. He understood all of Alex's guilt, and zeb didn't hold it against him.

"Alex," zeb said, once Alex was calmed down. The two where in arms reach, "I love you, I don't care about all those things. I have let them go, there in the past now, I know it wasn't your fault. There is a future now, and I want you in it," zeb took a breath, He was going to cry too," if you tell me no, right here and now, I'll never ask you again and we can forget I ever asked you, if you will stay with me. If not I'll go, and I promise you will never see me."

Alex thought deeply, with tears rolling down his face. Zeb was crying too, but this time they didn't hold each other. 

"I love you Zeb, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I can't think of anything else. There isn't any thing else to say," Alex said kissing Zebs hand, " my answer is yes, it's all else I can say is yes."

They kissed, and just held each other.

"I love you." Zeb said letting out a soft purr.

" I know. " Alex said smiling into zebs shoulder.

\----

 The next day, Hera was off at a emergency meeting. She wanted to stay and take jacen to the park. Jacen has never been to one, and Hera really wanted to take him. So Kallus and Zeb volunteered to watch jacen, and take him to a park.  Hera reluctantly agreed, but no gelato. She was going to be there for that.

"Jacen, we have to tell you something," said kallus

Jacen playing on the ground with some of his toys, he looked up as Alex holds out his hand. He took it, he reached out for Zebs hand. He held both of his uncles hands, as they lead him as they walked to the park.

"You remember when I told you that I wanted to ask uncle Sasha to marry me," Zeb said, thinking back to the day before he left for Endor.

Jacen looks to kallus, smiling expectingly. Zeb had explained what marriage was. 'two people who love each other, get married to stay together forever.'

"I said yes, so where are going to get married," Kallus smiled, zeb told him what he said to jacen, "But you can't tell anyone about it,"

"Why?" Said jacen confused, he learned that marriage was something adults talked loudly about. Either they loved it or hated it, they talked about marriage.

"Because we want to tell them," said Zeb, " like a surprise."

"A surprise?" Jacen said with stars in his eyes, he loves surprises.

"Yes, so don't tell anyone okay," said Kallus with a laugh.

"OKAY!" Jacen said excitedly.

The uncles smiled and lifted jacen up, causing in the boy to laugh and squeal in joy. They had a fun time at the park, got a few odd looks. Most being a interspecies couple, with a hybrid child, On an former imperial core world, Then them being a same-sex.

There where no laws saying that same-sex couldn't be together, in the empire all relationships where to be kept behind doors. There where married folks that removed there marriage bands when working for the empire. It wasn't the same thing.

"Can I get Gelato?" Jacen asked looking over at a stand. Mama had told him about it, and he really wanted to try it. It was supposed to be sweeter then vita-candy, creamy like milk, and cold like snow. It sounded weird but mama said it was really good.

"No, not today," said zed, Hera was stern about it. 

"Your mama said no," said Kallus.

Jacen frowned and pouted the why back, he had completely forgotten about it when they returned. It wasn't a fight like it normally was for nap time, jacen only protested when he was bathed before the nap. But fell asleep as soon as he was laid down.

Zeb and kallus sat on the sofa, watching the traffic fly by. Arms around each other, just enjoying each other's company. 

 -----

"When do we tell them? " zeb whispered into Kallus's ear. They were sitting close together.

They all were eating dinner in the hotel room, it was quiet and cozy. Just a chance for them to relax. Chandrilan food was known for being spicy, but they were able to get more child friendly foods for jacen.

"They already know," Alex said, then desired to explain, "I can read there micro expressions, they are pretending not to know so we can tell them, " before taking a drink of tea, the food was delicious but burning, "Or maybe Jacen told them."

"Which is more likely?" Asked zeb, quietly

"Both is likely, we both told jacen, he'll keep a secret for a while. Or they know because we don't hide it that well." Alex said, glancing at there very small gap between them.

"Also a lot of long time couples are getting married, so they expect the same for us as well." Zeb explained, it was true, there was many weddings happening between long term relationships. It felt safer to now that the empire was limping away.

 "Well Senator, no Chancellor Mon Mothma is planning a victory event," said Rex, the tone was casual but he knew something, "one of her aids came by with an invitation," 

"Sounds fun, do you know when?" Hera asked, looking to Rex. She knew as well.

 There tones where casual and even, but they would glance at them so often, there tiny expressions told Kallus that where hiding something, but they were glad. They knew, they all were beating around the bush. They really wanted to ask, but they were being polite. kallus gave zeb a look, as to say 'go on and tell them. '

"I have something to say," said Zeb, getting everyone's attention, they all looked expectedly. Zeb looked over to kallus and the two took hands. "We have decided to get married,"

The sigh of relief washed over everyone, expect Jacen, who ate. That wasn't something Kallus expected. But they were happy for them. Then came more questions.

"Do you know when?" Asked Hera smiling.

"We haven't set a date yet," said Kallus glancing to Zeb.

"Do you know where? Here, lothal, Pax minor?" Rex asked

"I don't know, we have to talk about it," said Zeb, really unsure.

They were happy for them, but they had just decided to get married. There was going to have decisions to make, discussions to have. It was still new.

 ---

That night, when they were getting ready for bed, they talked. Each room had there own bathroom, two sink vanity which is nice.

"So when do you want to get married?" Asked Kallus looking at Zeb.

"I was thinking after the war is declared over," said Zeb brushing his teeth, talking around a month full of tooth paste, "but we can get married sooner or later if you want."

"No, after is fine," said Kallus combing his  facial hair.

"Well, You need to meet my grandma," said Zeb, they talked about her before. She survived the attack. 

Zeb and his grandmother often sent messages to each other. So she was aware of Kallus. It was going to be a huge problem, in his opinion.

"I'll love to," said kallus with a smile, also nervous.

He knew she was going to hate him, not just because he was with Zeb. Because he was there when it happened. He also knew no one in his own family would talk to him, and he was fine with that.

"Great," zeb said kissing Alexsandr, he felt the smile in on his cheek, "I'll call her,"

It was safer now to do Direct contact, she was living on a farm world no one cared about. Alexsandr watched Gerazeb leave. he brushed his teeth, deep in thought, praied that she was busy and didn't have time to see them.

He finished getting ready. Alex got into bed, closest to the door, and begin reading the book he found. He was in chapter three when Zeb reappeared, large smiled and glowing. Good news, not for him. 

"She wants to meet you." Said zed from the door.

"That's great." Kallus lied with a smile. 

Zeb climb into bed, the stupidly huge bed. They kissed good night and went to bed, Zeb was soon asleep. Arms around his fiancée's waist, holding close to his chest.  Kallus signed and tried to sleep, but it was hard. He felt like a bad storm was coming over them, it was calm now, but the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb's grandma makes an appearance, only through halo though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed.

**_"'What?'"_** Sabine said with a smile.

"Yep." Said gerazeb

**"'You Purple Mother Kriffer, really?'"**  Sabine asked.

"Yes, where getting married." Said Zeb big grin.

Sabine holo gram was  a few inches tall.

**"'Its about damn time.'"** Sabine said.

Zeb simply laughed, he was telling any now.

"We have to discuss more about it, but when we have it, I want you to be there."- Zeb

"'Of course Zeb, I'll be an idiot not to.'"-Sabine

\-----

It was one of those rare moments when everyone got to different things alone, with out worry of an attack or suddenly having to bug out. So everyone was doing something.

Rex and wolf decided to take a nature hike, something they found out in the lobby of there hotel. Hera and Jacen were out doing mother-son stuff. Zeb was making calls to everyone who n

Kallus was reading a book in a out door caff shop, there where many on Chandrila and this one over looked the ocean. It was nice to get away, to just be alone, it was something he was used to it. Kallus just needed to think, away from it all.

Zeb was telling everyone about being fiancee. It was nice, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't up to the congratulations.  Kallus had no one to tell, everyone to tell was told by Zeb or someone else. His family had nothing to do with him, he had no friends of his own, and now he was going to meet Gerazeb's grandmother.

From the story's he was told about her, he felt like he should be scared. So instead of thinking about it, he took a sip of overly sweet caff, and read his book. Trying his best to not think about it.

\-----

Zeb was sitting up straight, chin up and expressionless. He was still standing in front of the halo projector, as he been for hours, waiting.  The lasat woman looked at him, her green eyes calculating and assessing. She held herself in a matter that told people not to mess with her. Strait back, head held high so she was looking down her nose, like the noble women. What she was and still held her self to, despite being a seamstress of the craft class.

"'Grandma, it's good to see you,'" zeb said bowing, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he softed his stiff back and neck.

Instead of being happy to see her grandchild and congratulating like most people he has called, she jumped into scolding him.

"'You haven't called me in mounts, no calls, no messages, not even a letter, and suddenly you sent me a message saying your getting married.'" She scolded, bracelets jiggling as she listed her reasons.

 "'Grandma, you did say you want to meet him.'"  Zeb said.

"'I agreed to meet him so I can meet who's been distracting you form talking to me.'" Said she just scolded.

"'Honorable Grandmother Sahara Varela, I have explained that I'm fighting in a war, he has nothing to do with this.'" Said zeb.

"'Honorable Grandson Garazeb Orrilios,  you're the one who sprung this up,'" said Zahara, pointing up at him, "you send me messages every 3 mouths, you talk about him very sparsely.'"

"'Grandma we've been together for about 5 years, I've talked about him more than once.'" Zeb said trying his best to defend his mate.

She ticked her mouth, placing her hands on her hips. He was safe distance away from her, half way across the galaxy, yet He can fell himself shrinking. Grandmother Zahara was the a tough women and not some one who you mess with.

"'It's just I wish I've meet him before now,'" she said crossing her arms, "'By Ashlas Grace I haven't seen you in almost 10.'"

Then Zeb thought back to the last time he saw her, and that was at least a month before meeting Ezra. After that it was just messages every few months.

The guilt washed over him; last living family member, and now this is sprung on her. It was his kind of his fault, he knew he had a duty to his new family and the greater good of the universe, but he also owed it for his grandma.

"'Grandmother I'm sorry, I understand that this is a lot, but please I  want you to meet him,'" Said zeb pleadingly, "' but he means a lot to me, and you meeting him is very important.'"

Zahara just staired at him, she was upset with him, she was tenced up not looking at him. It was understandable, he should have introduced the two sooner.

"'He's human correct?'" Said Zahara her anger melting, uncrossed her arms. "'If so I have to do somethings.'"

"'Thank you grandma.'" Said zeb practically cheering.

"'Yeah yeah, see you soon Gabby.'" Said Zahara, a small smile forming on her lips.

The transmission faded out leaving zeb ready to cheer like a kitt on holiday. He couldn't wait to tell Alex and the others.

\------

This was a terrible thing, and Kallus knew it.

"That sounds great dear." Kallus said a smile, he was good at covering his emotions in a mask.

Zeb smiled brightly and Kallus couldn't help but smile wider himself. Because when he smiled, a genuine smile, it made Kallus world feel brighter for just seeing it. Zeb put his arm around Kallus waist, pulling him close to his side, watching the world go by.

The two had wondered off from everyone else so they could talk alone. They walked out onto the balcony, it over looked the city, given them a great view of the air traffic weaving around the buildings in lines and curves. The traffic reminded Kallus of Coruscant, his home world.

 "So when are we going to Layrel?" Kallus asked putting his around Zeb's waist, hoping it was a far off date. He knew it was unreasonable to not want to meet her, he was going to at one point.

"When ever Hera clears it, so who knows." Zeb said whimsically, hoping it was soon as possible, he missed his grandma.

The two stayed outside for a while, even moving to a patio sofa to watch the sunset.

"Why are you both outside?" Jacen asked from the door, he was in a new set of bed clothing, possibly from going out earlier in the day.

"Talking and other boring adult stuff." Said zeb as Jacen walked over to them, when the boy reached them zeb picked him up and sat him in his lap. The boy snuggled into up to zeb, enjoying the warmth.

"Was your trip fun Jacen?" Kallus asked resting his head on Zeb's shoulder. 

"Yeah!" The boy cheered smiling brightly.

"What did you do?" Kallus asked smiling as well.

"We got ice cream and went shopping, I meet an old man and we talked about Fia Kennt." Jacen said rapidly, falling in to the entire conversation he had.

Jacen like music and dance, so admittingly  they would just play musical halos when they need an distraction. It wasn't the best thing to do, but the war and such, it was an easy option.

 "Uncle Zeb, Uncle Sasha, are you going to move away from us?" Asked Jacen looking at his uncles.

This took them back, they never really thought about it. It wasn't something that was brought up, in serious conversation anyway. They both joked about living on a tropical world by themselves, but that was it. Jokes.

"We are still talking about it right now sweet." Said Alex looking to zeb for help.

"Yeah, we don't know yet just talking right now." Zeb said taking up the conversation, smiling a little bit.

Jacen looked up at them, and fell back into Zeb for warmth. They weren't sure if he bought it, but truth be told, they didn't know.

The door slid open and Hera walked out. She was smiling brightly.

"That is where you wandered off to," Hera said in mock scolding, "bothering your uncles while they have alone time."

"No." Jacen said smiling, giggling a little.

"Go get ready for bed, I'll be there soon." Hera said to Jacen. The boy groaned as he slipped off Zeb's lap.

"Night." Said Zeb and Alex, as the boy went off to the bathroom.

Hera stayed behind, watching Jacen enter back into the building. She sighed and looked to Garazeb and Alexsandr. 

"It wasn't easy, but I was able to get a week," said Hera, walking over to them, "maybe if you both applied later, or separate, you might have gotten more time."

"That's fine Hera, grandma will just have to deal with it." Zeb joked in an attempt to comfort her, he truly appreciated Hera pushing the passes through. There was an overload of pass request right now, so having connections helps.

"Yes, thank you Hera." Said Kallus smiling.

"You two better start packing if you want to leave right away," Hera said going back into the building to help her son, "don't stay up to late." 

"Thank you again Hera." Kallus repeated.

The sun had set for the evening, the city lights being the only thing light the night. The moons both absent from the sky.

"Dear I think I'm going to pack," Kallus said kissing Zeb's cheek, before getting up, "maybe see Jacen before Hera putts him down." Zeb grads his hands before fully setting him up.

"Are you okay with this love?" Zeb asked, "to meet her?"

It was a loaded question. How was Kallus going to respond to it, even though he wasn't sure.

"Yes of course," Kallus lied, as he has been for a while. This was mostly because he didn't know how to voice his concerns, without sounding like a jerk.

Zeb smiled and kissed Kallus's hand, "let me help you," Zeb offered letting go of Kallus. The two went inside, said an additional goodnight to Jacen, and begin packing. It was going to be a short trip, so there was no need to over pack. After words they went to bed.

"Night." Zeb purred wrapping his arm around Kallus's waist. 

"Same to you." Kallus said with a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, tell me what I can improve on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, I pulled away from the plot a little, but it does line up.

Jacen was pressed into Hera's side, his breathing even and consistent. Despite the huge bed, Jacen had rolled from one end to the other, seeking her warmth. It was a twi'lek trait of his to find warmth. Not that Hera mind having her youngest son next to her, she was deep in her thoughts.  Hera now realized how much she relies on Zeb and Kallus for helping in watching and raising the child. They were like his fathers, the two of them.

She knew what kanan was going to be like with Jacen, from what he was like with Sabine and Ezra. Supportive and encouraging, fair, everything he was like to them. But Jacen's uncles were another thing.

Kallus was stern but loving and caring. Zeb was fun and honest, never sugar coated just explaining things the best way for him. The two should have kids in Hera's honest opinion, the did partly raise her's.  The two were so good together as well.

Zeb softens Kallus, emotionally and physically. He is no longer the man who they first met on that ship, cold and hard. Hera would call him a friend.

Kallus likewise has made Zeb more mature and responsible. He is no longer her Rowdy oldest son, but a responsible person. Not to say that Zeb was irresponsible, just lack concentration.

Jacen rolled over and snuggled deeper into her side. Hera smiled rolled over a pulling Jacen tightly to her chest. His hair smelt like the hotel shampoo and conditioner, fragrant wood and flowers.  It smelled better than the regular soaps they used. Normally the smell was powdery, if there was one. A simple bar of soap, apart of the hygiene kit everyone uses, she shared hers with Jacen.

'There going to be amazing.' Hera thought, holding the boy close.

\-----

In the morning Zeb and Kallus decided to go out for breakfast, leaving the others to fend for themselves. Not far from the hotel there was a breakfast café, it looked nice and had a long line, so it must be a good place.

They waited in line for 20 mins until they reached the head of the line. The host at the pew glaced at them, before looking at his list.

"Sorry Sirs this place is membership only." Said the host, not even looking at them.

"That's not what the brochure said." Zeb pointed out.

"That's an old brochure Sir." Said the host, not even looking at them. 

Zeb was angry, he looked over that thing, the young girl in the lobby even suggested it. It was confusing to him, but Alex seemed to know. 

Since the empire has been in power, worlds have been aloud to make laws discriminating against aliens and interspecies couples. Some view humans stay with humans and aliens stay with there own. Kallus and Zeb did not want to know what hybrids had to deal with. 

But Chandrila? Mon Mothmas world, home to the new republic.

"Zeb let's go somewhere else." Said Alex taking Zeb's hand and pulling him out of the line. But Zeb held firm, determined to get in.

"How much is the membership?" Zeb asked, trying to not sound as angry as he did. Maybe if they got one right now, they'll get in.

"It takes year to be approved." Said the host, "now please move members are trying to get in."

Zeb was ready to fight, teeth and claws baird. The host stepped back, a little fear flashed in his eyes. Kallus got in front of them.

"Let's go, he's not worth our time." Said Kallus as calmly as possible. He wanted to hit the man too, but it wasn't the time or place to.

Also, no matter the connections they had, hitting a civilian wasn't going to help them.

Zeb realised that nothing was going to be done, and let Kallus lead him away. He just stared at the host until he was out of sight. Walking backwards just to keep the man in his sights. 

"You should have let me scare him more." Zeb complained turning back forward, "At lest hit him."

"I know, but I didn't want the police called on us." Said Kallus taking Zeb's hand, "besides there are other places to eat."

"I don't care unless they have good waffles." Zeb stated, trying to find something funny about it and let it go.

But what had happened wasn't right. Same gender is fine for most beings and worlds, but dating outside your people was another.  The ignorance of beings stretched far and wide, no matter the rim. Be it core, wild space, to the far outer rim, beings where harsh and stupid.

"Don't worry, we will find a place." Kallus chuckled, a smile on his face.

Holding Kallus hand in public was nice. When they first started to really date, it was kinda hard to do. Even in the rebellion, there love was looked down upon, But they got this far.

"I know we will." Zeb said smiling.

\---------

 After breakfast in there room, Hera decided to take Jacen back to the park. Letting the boy be around with children his age. Hera sat on the bench watching Jacen play in the sandbox. He wasn't playing with any children, preferring to be alone around them. This worried Hera a little.

"Your new." A woman's voice said next to her.

Hera looked, a human woman not much older than her. Auburn hair, green eyes, and a big white smile that felt fake to Hera. She shouldn't trust the woman. The woman had two children with her, there hair was a lighter red and covered in spots.

'There called freckles.' Hera reminded herself, humans didn't like there spots called spots for some reason. Kallus had very little pale ones she had noticed.

"My name is Hera and i'm taking in fresh air and watching my kid play." Hera said, waving in the  direction of the sandbox,  but could mean any child over there. Something told her that this woman is trouble.

"Oh" ,asked woman said, "not staking out."

"What?" Hera asked shifting to stand.

"Good afternoon," another woman said plopping down next to Hera, "sorry that you had to wait, traffic was hell."

Hera looked at the other woman, a tall, skinny human woman, dark skin, dark eyes covered by reflected glass, and short hair. She was pretending to know Hera, so Hera decided to play along.

"That's fine, hope it wasn't that bad, I promised my kid to take him for ice cream." Hera said falling into the pretend conversation.

"It was I'm sorry, but it should thin out later on." The woman said waving in the air.

The red haired woman scoffed and let her kids free. They ran like monkey lizards on caff sugar. Hera watched the woman walk far enough away from them so still be seen. Just a run of the mill speciesist. 

"Her name Itta Kerr, she accuses every non human of being thieves." Said the woman, holding out her hand, "I'm Mari."

"Hera," Said taking the womans hand, "so anything else about our friend." Hera nodding her head at the woman. Like is she an imperial.

"Imperial sympathizer, not imperial. Mate was a teacher at the academy before it closed." Mari said glacing at the play ground before moving back to there conversation.

"Ahh," Hera nodded, she understood but did not care. It was that woman's problem.

"So I'm guessing that you have a kid." Mari said looking back to the play ground.

"Yes, you?" Said Hera, this woman was nice, but she still didn't know her.

"Yes, mine is 8 and the light of my world." Said Mari smiling in the direction of the swings. Hera could see the love on the woman's face.

"Mine is 4 and a half, but I have older kids," Hera said, trusting her more, "there adopted, the youngest is biologically mine." Hera quickly added, seeing a look on Mari 

"That's good, you really wanted children," Mari said, a little bit jealous.

"I guess, but I love them." Hera said looking at the sandbox. Jacen was still there, so Hera turned to Mari.

"So, your not imperial are you?" Hera jokingly asked. A way to get to know the woman more.

"No, but sometimes I feel like I should be." Mari said, her body stiffing up a little. Hera was surprised by this.

"It's not what you think," Mari added, "it's just I worked for them, even spreading some of there lies and beliefs. But it is my job to."

"What is your job?" Hera asked, she needed to know, because this woman could be a threat. Even though they were getting along.

"I'm a IDEL board actor," Mari said with a bitter look in her face. 

Hera thought for a moment, what is that? She had heard of things, but what is IDEL?

Mari seemed to notice Hera's expression, and smiled knowingly.

"It just means that I can only work at IDEL studios and theaters, it sounds worse than it really is because the empire owns all of it." Said Mari.

"Oh, okay," Hera said understanding what Mari said, but Hera did not, she still didn't know what IDEL was. Maybe Kallus would, she ask him when they get back.

"Mama!" Jacen called sounding scared.

Hera turned and saw Jacen running to her crying. His clothing was dirty and tattered, like someone had taken him by his shirt and through him in the dirt. Also that someone has hit him, and his face was purpling from it.

Hera ran to him and quickly assessed what was wrong. Jacen looked like he was slapped more than once, and Hera knew that Jacen was going to bruse up. But clothing is always fixable and cleanable. Hera pulled Jacen into a hug and carried him to the beach.  

Mari looked concerned. 

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked. 

"Most likely," Hera said, rubbing his back.

"I wanna go home!" Jacen cried

"Don't worry dear, we're going back to the hotel." Hera comforted

"No, home, on the ghost." Jacen pleaded pitifully.

The ghost was being worked on at the moment, not little patches, full body. So it wasn't really possible at the moment.

"Don't worry dear, we will." Hera promised, kissing him on the head,"Sorry Mari, I'm going to go now, it was nice talking to you."

"It was nice meeting you Hera, I'm sorry about what happened." Mari apologized for it, "hope I see you again." 

"Yeah, me too," Hera said with a smile, then quickly left carrying her son. 

Hera excited the park and considered taking a taxi back to the hotel.  But the walk calmed them both down. Jacen was sniffing when they reached the half way point.

"What happened baby?" Hera asked, soothingly.

"A big kid hit me, and pushed me to the ground." Jacen sniffed, then started to cry a little bit more, barried himself back into Hera's neck.  

Hera thought more happened, but didn't push it at the moment. She'll have to talk with him later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read fics that on interspecies relationships are outlawed and prosecuted. But I veiw it as a culture thing.
> 
> So interspecies and hybrids are prosecuted; interspecies do to there choices and hybrids for there parents.
> 
> Meri and itta kett are my OCS.
> 
> IDEL is the Imperial division of entertainment and literature. Basically it's the people in charge of films, TV, and books. State approved non propaganda and propaganda. They also censor a lot of books and plays. I got the idea from the UFA GmbH history. 
> 
> Also the empire has a press core, called Imperial Press Corps, and there uniforms are blue.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, to be fair i wrote all of my fanfics on my phone. please forgive me, i got a computer today so hopefully they will turn out better.

There brunch was decent, eventually finding a place not to far away. Treated better than the last place, there was even another inter-species gay couple congratulate them on getting engaged. Zeb was able to get his Waffles and the whole thing from earlier was forgotten about, but it wasn't. The whole thing left a bitter after taste in there mouths, so they didn't really taste there food, just eating and ignoring there true emotions. The anger was left simmering, it hurt and they needed to talk about what happened, but they just didn't talk about it, or think about it either. The both just wanted there morning together spoiled. Free from threat, war, stress, duties, obligations, and as sad as it sounded, baby siting. They just wanted one moment to have as a normal couple without any of those things on top of them. just them together, alone in public, without judgement. There brunch was good, despite all there ignored emotions and untasted food.  Afterwards the two of them decided to the bazaar and get something for there visit with Zahara.

 Zeb thinking about getting something his grandmother might like and enjoy. Kallus was thinking about getting something his executioner might like and enjoy. You know a simple but perfect gift, for that special someone. 

"This is pretty." Zeb said holding up a green and blue beaded necklace from a kiosk.

It did sparkle in the light, had good colors, a popular style from all the people they have seen wearing it. But Kallus was smiling at Zeb's bright smile. Big with full teeth and bright, as he held the jewelry gently, barely touching it, just holding it with his claws. Kallus looked away to hold back a small laugh, it was cute.

"No, let's not get her that." Kallus said looking around as Zeb gently laid the necklece it down on the soft fabric.

The bazaar had four floors of stores, restaurants, kiosks and stands. They were bound to find something that Zahara would like, there was over a hundred stores, they were bound to find something. Kallus spotted the map, all of them had one, this one was set up like the Coruscanti ones. pointing out every exist, bathroom, water fountain, restaurant and liveshow. unlike the Lothal one, which had mostly clothing and only pointed out exists . He walked over to it and begin to study it.

"This place is huge, Alex." Zeb asked fallowing Kallus to the bazaar map.

"There are bigger bazaars on Coruscant." Kallus said reading the map, memorizing it, rembering what looked good and have what they where looking possibly looking for.

He had spent much adolescence in bazaars, both going to and working in. There was a lot of memories in them, the one from his childhood had a planetarium and theater, often smelling of cheap liquor and smoke. the only two things that where always the same, every thing changed around it. First dates, brake ups, job interviews.

 "There is a china shop of level 2." Zeb said form over Kallus's shoulder

"A good place to start." Kallus said, like what could happen?

 

The china shop turned out to be a bust, clothing was off the table, candied fruits and biscuits were a no. Almost had a fight in the middle of a home decor shop. nothing seemed good. Zeb was picking up things that where ether too much or expensive, but he did know his grandmother the best. Kallus was selecting things to bring to a dinner party, not to visit a future in-law. The two of them where standing out side another china shop, this time fighting, this time it was over blue on white plates not being the same as white on blue. Or at least it started out as that but morphed into something else.

"Grandma isn't going to care about the difference, but we shouldn't get her some thing that she wont use." Zeb said frustrated.

"She might notice, and you don't use those kinds of plates to eat on, there for show." Alex said, drawing himself at full height, something he had never done before Zeb, normally the tallest one.

this was the last store on level three, so they walked to the lifts. only a poor short young girl was on the lift with them, most likely a worker at a store telling by her uniform, she tried to be small and invisible as they bickered. She just pressed the floor button repeatedly, but this went unnoticed by them, who just bickered.

"There was nothing wrong with them, like there wasn't any thing wrong with the vase and the last plate set." zeb stated angry.

"Yes there was," kallus said surprised and frustrated, " The vase is disc-clay, and the plate set was 50,000 credits."

the doors slid open and the girl made her get away, running quickly into a alt-store and hoped to never seen or hear from them.

"What in the name is disc-clay?" Zed demanded, fallowing Kallus out.

"Cheap fragile clay used in slug thrower skeets." Kallus said with a hand wave, then looked around.

This level was mostly dead, being the rafter level, 50 of the stores where occupied. It kinda reminded Kallus of his childhood bazaar, being just as empty. Only one of the department stores had an entrance up here, the rest stopped at level 3. the rest of the stores on this level had rent singes up, mostly elderly people shopping around, and only one cafe that sold ice-pops. Zeb found a bench and ploped down on it, growing loudly as he lounged on it.  It wasn't an over exaggeration, They had been in the bazaar for almost 2 hours, and Zeb was tired. Kallus sighed, he was tired as well. he saw the cafe again, and a ice-pop sounded good.

"I'm getting an ice-pop, you want one?" Kallus asked looking at Zeb.

"Yeah shore." Zeb said broadly," I don't care about what flavor it is."

Kallus walked over to the cafe, and read the long sheet. There was the basic flavors, exotic flavors, odd flavors, and gross flavors. He got a zherry ice-pop, a favorite since forever, and Zeb a melorun one as it was Zebs. After paying for it, he bought it over to Zeb and they ate in silence. Both were tired and frustrated, with each other. The ice-pop tasted like sugar syrup, artificial flavors, and chemicals of questionable consumption, just like they always had.  Kallus looked around and saw something that he never thought he'll see again in his life.

"Zeb," Kallus said, clamping down on Zebs arm, startling him, "I have an idea."

"What?" Zeb asked concerned, because Kallus didn't do this normally.

"There is a shop nearby, and if am wrong about it, I will let you buy anything you want and i wont question it." kallus said, sounding serious.

Okay Zeb was really concerned now, because Kallus wont do that unless he was really shore about some thing. It could be ether a good thing or a bad one, the man believed it was something worth trying.

"What is it?" asked zeb.

"There is a synth shop over there," said Kallus, poniting at something Zeb didn't see, "and i know for a fact that they are going to have some good stuff."

Zeb had no idea what a synth shop was, and why it was a big deal, but at this point he was ready to try. 

"Alright what is it." Zeb said standing up and finishing his ice-pop in three bites. 

Lasats didn't have a cold food thing humans did.

"Okay," Kallus said surprised,but stud up and offered Zeb his ice-pop," Finish mine and i will explain."

Zeb took the ice-pop and listening to Kallus explain what a synth shop was, as they walked the length of the floor. He took a bite of the ice-pop, zherry wasn't his favorite flavor, but hay two ice-pops. Zeb saw the shop, jewelry, lamps, and tech sat in the window.

"So it's like a pawn shop?" Zeb asked finishing the ice-pop.

"Yeah, but they make all the stuff and repair it as well." kallus said, shrugging, "My grandfather owned one, and I spent a lot of my childhood in the back room."

The two of them entered the shop and both where taken aback. Kallus do to his childhood, and most synth shops where the same. It smelled like the priestess incense for warding off bad sprites and bring in good luck and wealth. four sister imagery was ever ware, kallus could see the incense burning in a four sister thurible. Only thing missing was smog and a elderly man cursing in Zilionyin. For Zeb it was the smell, it was like old wood and herbs, kinda like burnt food to him. There was a lot of nature-y, soft, fairy tell like things in the shop, but the worst thing was the naked human women. some of them where dressed, but most weren't. It wasn't sexual, but artistic nudity.

"Welcome!" a man greeted them form the cabinet, "what can i help you two with?"

"'Do you speak Zilionyin?'" Kallus asked watching the mans surprised expression.

"'What Zilionyin grandmother wouldn't allow it,'" the man answered, "'culturally or native?'"

"'Culturally,'" Kallus answered, walking up to the cabinet fallowed by Zeb, "'do you have jewelry boxes?'"

"'Yes,'" the man said walking away from them a moment and pulling out a few boxes,"' wife, daughter, mother?'"

Kallus winced internally. Zilionyin culture wasn't the most open and expecting culture, from his whole experience of it. You had one duty, witch was fallow the path the sisters made for you, marry a woman and have children, live your life by the path and die knowing you fallowing it. which was something Kallus broke at 16, it hurt to much to think about it.  The man placed the boxes down in front of them, and Zeb went to inspecting them.

"'In-law, trying to win her over.'" said Kallus smiling.

the man nodded understandingly and pulled out some more, and setting them in front of them. a red and gold one, a synth wood, and one in the shape of a sea shell. Zeb and Kallus went to the red and gold one. it was beautiful, but it could be there excitement at seeing something they both liked.

"Grandma would like this." Said Zeb  hopefully.

"Yeah she'll like it." Kallus agreed.

The man looked between the two of them, and something clicked in his head. Kallus saw it and knew that this was going to be unpleasant from this moment.

"'Oh, your one of them aren't you." Said the man, his expression hardening and becoming cold.

Zeb noticed that something was going on, the man said something that caused Kallus to became diffusive. And the rest of there whole transaction became cold, and kinda angry.

"Do you like that box?" Kallus asked Zeb, faking a smile.

"Yeah it's perfect." Said Zeb, it was but something told Zeb that Kallus wanted to leave.

"We'll take it." Said Kallus in basic to the man.

"Alright." Said the man who took the box.

The man was careful with it, packaging it in flimsy wrap inside a box, and gently placed it in a bag.

"It's going to be 450 credits." Said the man, and Zeb paid for it as the man handed over the bag to Zeb.

As they were leaving the shop the man yelled something at them. Kallus just ignored as they left. Zeb could see what ever it was, it wasn't pleasant. Something happened and there was something wrong. He'll have to ask about it later.

"Let's go back, I'm ready for a nap." Zeb suggested, try to make light of the day.

Kallus looked over and smiled, a bit sad but grateful.  There was a lot to this that Zeb needed to ask about.

"Sounds good to me." Kallus said taking Zeb's hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazaars are mall's in Star Wars.
> 
> Zilionyi is a planet in the core worlds, they have there own language and art. I put Kallus as a culturally Zilionyin.  
> They have a polytheistic religion, there main gods are the four sisters of fate, there daughters of the head mother and father gods.
> 
> I was thinking about adding Zahara, but i'm going to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to plot

There bags where packed and siting by the door ready to go. Jacen was sleeping between them, enjoying the warmth the two gave him. It was far from evening and nowhere near morning.  Jacen had crawled into bed with them, Hera had been called to a meeting.  Despite there new found luxury with in the hotel, the war and work was still on. As expected they were to watch him, but at the time Jacen was in bed asleep, so just check in before they went to bed. But in the night he crawled into bed with them and they were to tired to take him back. So they just let him stay, with Mr. Tooka, also how could they say no to that sweet bacta patched cheek.   Kallus and Zeb would be going in the morning, there leave was set to start then. If Hera wasn't back by then, Rex and Wolf would be watching Jacen until she did.  At the moment though, only peace, even if half the galaxy was burning. Just blissful sleep.

__________

 

Morning came and they woke up, Kallus had made breakfast in the full kitchen, which it self was bigger then the ghost's entire ghost conman room. The fridge was fully stocked with every thing they needed and then some. Kallus mused that the grapes where the only thing ate and the rest was thrown out when the gust left, only for the grapes to be replaced, along with every thing else.  while it was there Kallus was going to use it, maybe convince Hera into taking it to the ghost, they where going to throw it out anyway. So For breakfast Kallus did a Coruscanti breakfast, which was an omelet, toast, and fruit, paired with tea.  Zeb was trying to convince Jacen into eating it, the problem? It had a funny taste. 

"I don't like it." Jacen said staring down at it. 

Kallus tried to make it kid friendly, like cutting vegetables really fine and adding extra cheese, but one bite Jacen decided it was bad.

"did you try the toast?" Zeb asked, so jacen picked it up and took a bight only to spit it out on his plate.

"it taste funny." Jacen said pushing the plate away.

"Come on, just a bite more of fruit."said Zeb pushing the plate back.

"No thank you." Jacen said pushing the plate away again. 

"Just a tiny bite, Uncle Sasha made this special just for you." Zeb said pushing the plate to Jacen once more.

Jacen just pushed the plate away again, Zeb pushed it back, it was just a back and forth thing Wolf and Rex found amusing. They find a lot of things about Jacen amusing, both never really being around natural born children. the two 33 year olds finding a lot of things amusing. Zeb held feirm with Jacen, it wasn't the first time the boy tried to refuse food, or the hardest. Jacen will eventually eat, even if it met he was going to keep pushing the plate back each time it was pushed away.

Kallus wasn't paying attention, just making Hera something she can reheat when she woke up. the woman came in late, or early if you think about it. Chopper was siting sentinel by her door, making shore she slept some. Kallus and Zeb was watching the boy right now, but soon Rex and Wolf would be. Kallus wanted to stay just to ask hera what the meeting was about, but they where going to be leveling soon, and he was afraid to ask to stay a Little longer. Zeb really wanted to see his grandmother, and he loved seeing the happy glint in his eyes. But the since of dread was weighing heavy in his stomach and shoulders, so he worked or do some thing, take his mind off it.

"NO." Jacen said holding the plate away so zeb couldn't pushed it back.

"Jacen eat so your hands don't fall off." wolf stated, "a lot of people i know don't have arms because they didn't eat."

Wolf bless him, but that was the wrong lie. It was something you would tell a child to eat there vegetables or fiber, not food as a whole. Rex knew it was bad, but his brother was so proud of it. Zeb was willing to go with it if it meant the boy ate. Jacen just looked at the clone confused and angry, he knew it was lie, an adult trick. It tasted funny, the eggs uncle Sasha made on the ghost tasted better. So the boy pulled back his plate and begin to eat, even if it tasted funny. He knew uncle Wolf was lying, adults lie all the time, but he was going to do it if it meant if uncle Wolf stopped talking.

 "Wow, you have magic powers brother." Rex joked to wolf who rolled his eyes.

"He's eating." Wolf pointed out, he was wright, but it felt wrong. the rest of the meal went by smoothly, without incident.

\----

This was going to be the hardest part, and hopefully not a repeat of the ghost when Hera was leaving the boy, kallus remembers the boy crying for a long while. it was painful to watch and listen to, eventually the boy did fall asleep. Jacen was hugging Zeb's leg, crying into it. he didn't want them to go, because when people leave there is a chance they might not come back. He really wanted them to stay so they can never leave. Because if they don't go there is no chance of them not coming back, because they never left. it was a simple reasoning of a 4 year old. but he knew they where going, and that they where coming back. 

"Don't go." Jacen pleaded looking up.

Zeb and Kallus looked to each other and got down so they where level with him. zeb had a hand on his shoulder, he was the better of the two at explaining things to Jacen. 

"Uncle Sasha and I are just going to visit my grandmother Jacey." Zeb explained.

"We're going to come back sweet." kallus said.

"I don't want you both leaving." Jacen stated cring harder, wiping his tears on his sleeve.. 

There hearts did brake a bit, they hated seeing Jacen crying, one or the other did stay with him when there was missions in case if some thing happens. So a lot of Jacens anxiety at his family leaving and never coming back was a real fear the boy had developed, and they knew it was partly there fault, along with Hera's. But this wasn't an end of the world thing, they where going to come back, it wasn't like they where disappearing forever. but to Jacen it was real the boy began crying harder, covering his face with his hands, and they feared the boy might have a panic attack. So zeb pull the boy into a tight up with Kallus hugging the two.

"We're coming back," said zeb, "we're not going to leave you forever."

 "Promise?" Jacen asked, looking up at the two of them.

"We promise." siad kallus.

"Be good and listen to your mother," zeb said, petting the boy's green hair.

"and to uncle Rex and uncle Wolf." kallus added.

Jacen nodded, and the two kissed his head, letting the boy go. rex and wolf came over and held out there hands, the boy took it. Kallus and zeb garbed there bagged and left, waving a last good bye. To kallus it felt like his last, as it did to Jacen, and with that they where gone. unlike with his mother he thru a fit there in front of her, he thru his as soon as they where gone. rex and wolf tried to calm his down, but they didn't know how or when't as good. They where both last ditch babysitters in the family.

"There coming back, little lug." said Rex holding the boy gently.

"yeah they have to get married, and they have to be here to do so." wolf tried to reasoned, badly, and the boy looked at him. Tiny face streaked with tears and snot, knowing full and well the man was lying. 

 _'This is because plo didn't have a padawan.'_ is what Rex thought as Jacen went lip in his arms, annoyed.

\-------------

  From the port window Layra looked like a green and white marble, with blue specks. This planet had nothing to offer, underdeveloped, no resource of importance, off the main routs. like why off. The smuggler didn't believe them when they said Layra was real world in the outer. its population was smaller then Yavins 4 native pop of under a few 1000 by 800 or so. the world had dangerous animals the locals called dragons, so it was probably the reason why it was basically unknown. Like who wants to come to a world where the wild life could eat them. But if the world had any imperial activity, it was most likely a platoon or even a squad in the only city Durrn. if any thing a troop section, was at any case. Being sent to a world like this was close to a death sentence by imperial standers. The rebellion would have found the world just as useless. it's not near anything of note, there is barely any trade routs. this planet was just a big NO, to them. Nothing pre-existing do to the tiny population, it was just as useless if not more the new republic. like if Layra was chosen it would be because Hoth was got sneezed at by a Tooka with a cold.  Which is why it was a perfect hide away of Zahara, lady of the queens upper quart. the smugular stared out at it, and looked unimpressed by it.

"wow, this world looks boring." she said, resting her head on the throttle, she was like many young people in the universe right now, 3 times there age because they had to be.

"Its suppose to be." Zeb commented, he met Hera and Kanan in a cantina in Durrn, it was a hell of a time.

The smuggler nodded and began to descend to the planet. Layra, a boring, boring world, in the mid-rim. Durrn was currently on the night side of the world, and the one and only space port was little more then a grass filed with two other ships, with large filed lights. the ship settled softly on the grass and the smuggler turned to them. 

"1 k as said please," she said, holding out her hand.

Zeb rolled his eyes and handed over the credits, which she took gladly pulling one out of its neat stack. She held it up, took a bite of it, then nodded. It was unusual but Zeb and Kallus didn't ask, it was just a business deal. She stud and lead them to the ramp which she opened to let them off.

 "See you both in a week, good luck with the family." She said, more to Kallus then Zeb.

"Thank you." Kallus said, she only nodded.

They claimed down the ramp, and crossed the tiny the yard away from the ship. the smuggler took off leaving them alone. Crickets and night birds filed the air as they walked to the gate. There was usually a droid or something at the gate, even in tiny Durrn. Someone to collect a payment and remember a face, there was always a gate master, but no one to greet them.  Something felt off, and they both stopped and studied the area around them. the flood lights where to only things lighting the air. The ships looked like they haven't moved in mounts, with grass growing around the gravity locks, which sent up red flags. Durrn was small by many standards, basically a village to Henna city. But there was some life going on, even at night. there should be, yet it was dead silent. there was scuffling from behind a ship, and they both tensed, blasters pulled out and ready. then two men come form behind the ship, both strong burly men, one in blue the other in green, both had riffles on there back. there blasters went to there chest.

"Hold." said Zeb, "we not afraid to shoot." 

"Woh, there is not no need for that," said the blue one holding up his hands.

"Are you by chance Gerazeb?" asked the green.

"who's asking?"asking zeb.

"where friends of zahara, she sent you to get you and your mate." said green.

"she said gabby has a scar on his end side." siad blue.

"he does." said kallus lowering his gun.

Zeb also lowered his blaster as well, but now embarrassed that others knew about the scar. It was a privet thing, only three people should know about, but others knew about it.  but he trusted them, because they knew about it, so grandma had sent them.

"Come with us, its not safe to be out ." said green.

"why is that?" zeb asked.

"The empire is here." said blue," there is a sicked curfew, and the only reason we are allowed out to keep dragons out of the city."

the empire is hear, not good, but why hadn't grandma said something about it. the men lead them to the edge of the landing filled, away from the gate. from behind the tree was a black speeder truck, with someone at the wheel, it was dark so they didn't see who it was. green and blue lead them to the back and pulled up a tarp. it looked disgusting.

"Get under this, Zahara will be waiting for you both, and don't say a word." said blue.

Kallus was the first to get in the back, fallowed by zeb who looked disgusted. they laied there bags at there heads so they could use them as lumpy pillows. the trap was thrown over them and there was the smell of rotted meat, Zeb had to stop himself form throwing up. why did it smell so bad, if it was additional camouflage it had to work. because one whiff of things now one was going to look.

"go to zahara, and if any one stops you say that your leaving your patrol and show them the card." said green, "if they ask what is in the back, just say it's a dragon."

"Yes Zurn." said what sounded like a woman.

There was a tap on the side and they started to move. Going deeper into the country away from Durrn, the further away the sounds became different. Sounds of shrill cries and chirps, things you didn't want to know or meet. The tarp smelled like rotten meat, put they didn't lift it, and the plastiod bed dug into there backs. This wasn't apart of there plan, they weren't supposed to be like this. dread filled Zeb, his grandmother was on a imperial controlled world, alone. but why didn't she tell him. he left to avenge his home world and save the galaxy. things where changing, and he wasn't shoure if he liked it.  Zeb hand reached for Kallus, and held it tight.

"i'm sorry Alex." zeb whispered.

"it's fine zeb." kallus whispered.

 But it wasn't fine, they were basically being snuggled out of town in the back of a truck, by people they don't know. To make it worse, it smelled.

\---

It must have been hours, and they where stiff, but the truck stopped, and the woman got out. The tarp was thrown off of them, and a light flashed at them. They covered there eyes, but once adjusted they saw a woman with tan skin and dark hair. Also the sky was turning a pre-dawn purple, so it had been a few hours. 

"We're here." She said, then stepped away.

Zeb was the first one to raise up and see the small farm house. He spotted it, his ears pointed up at full attention. Kallus was slow to fallow, But they both saw the same thing. A regal, woman who carried herself like a lady of court. She was smaller than Kallus by an inch, but he felt small in her gaze. She wore clothing of a farmer but still wore the thick bangles around her wrist. Her strips where more spotted then Zeb's, but you could tell they were related. The woman was Zahara herself.

 _ **"'Grandma!'"**_ Zeb called practily jumping over Kallus and the side.

The woman melted her cold exterior and was smiling holding open her arms, which Zeb ran into. He picked her up and spun her around, both laughing. then zeb sat her down and the two where holding each other, and there may have been a few tears. It has been too long since they saw each other, and they missed each other. Kallus jumped out of the back, grabbing both there bags.

"Thank you," Kallus said.

"Your welcome." The woman said, fixing the tarp.

"I'm AL......." Kallus began but the woman stopped him.

"I don't want to know, and it's better if you didn't know me." The woman said, turning away, "me or my brother will be back for you both in a week."

The woman got into the trunk and took off, leaving Kallus alone. It felt rube, but it was understandable. If the empire was here, and the less you know the better. Kallus looked back at the two and there moment ended. Zeb was waving him over, which he complained. He strolled over and zeb thru his arm over Kallus shoulders.

 _ **"'Grandma this is Alexsandr Kallus, my betrothed.'"**_ Zeb told her in lasat. 

The woman studied Kallus like a fine toothed comb with her eyes alone. It felt cold, but he didn't mind it.

"Hello Alexsandr." She said holding out her hand.

"Hello Madame Zahara." He said taking her hand.

But instead of shaking it, she squeezed it. He saw the coldness hardened her expressions again. This woman didn't like him, but he could tell that as much, he didn't expect her to.

 _ **"'Grandma please don't hurt him.'"** _Zeb asked.

She let go of Kallus hand, and the warmth returned. A smile crossed her lips, it was for Zeb really. 

"You both must be tired, I'll take you both to your room and show you the wash room." She said. 

The smell of the tarp must have leached onto them, or it was a nice pleasantry. she lead them inside, it was a cozy house. There room was small but the bed was wide. She left them to rest. Zeb volunteered first to clean up, leaving Kallus alone to unpack. There was a tap on his back and he turned to see it was Zahara. Before he could say anything a blade was at his thought.

"My Grandson Garazeb must have a short memory, but I remember." She said, holding the blade closer," He sent me a message one day telling me that he ran into someone who was there, in it he said there name was agent Kallus. Are you the same Kallus that my grandson fail for or am I wrong?"

Kallus didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to die. But he couldn't do it.

"I was there," Kallus said and some of her crumbled, "I'm sorry...."

"You don't get to apologize." She said sternly. The knife dug into his skin, but was yet to cut.

He could see it in her eyes, she wanted him dead. The anger the hatred, it was burning in her eyes and he could feel it in her soul. If Zahara wanted to kill him, she'll  just do it, and Kallus wasn't shore if he would stop her, he hadn't yet. She removed the knife, but wanted to do it. 

"I am sparing you because of my grandson," she said through greeted, " I will never forgive you, for as long that there is light in the stars, you will never know kindness from me." 

She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Once gone he went to hold his throat, no cut no blood. He fell to the floor, his body heavy from the whole thing. He knew that she wasn't going to like him, but this was pure hatred. he knew he desired it. The worst part is that he wanted her to despise him, because he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Great Britain when rationing stared to end, kids have never had a lot of foods, like theses kids preferred the taste of powdered eggs to fresh. Jacen never had, 'Good Food', only what rebels had at hand.
> 
> A platoon is 16 to 50 troops, a squad is 8 to 24 troops, and a section is 4 to 12 troops. the last two are lead by Sargent, and a platoon is lead by 1st Lt.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is graphic violence in this chapter; such as animals hunting each other and there is a graphic public execution in this. i took liberty's with this, just depicting violence in this as acts of desperate leaders in order to keep control. if not your thing skip to the end notes so i can explain what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is graphic violence in this chapter; such as animals hunting each other and there is a graphic public execution in this. i took liberty's with this, just depicting violence in this as acts of desperate leaders in order to keep control. if not your thing skip to the end notes so i can explain what is going on.
> 
> i'll put an @ symbol to where the violence first starts, so you can read until that point, i'll be putting @@ when it goes back to main plot.

Zed didn't wake up until at least noon the exhaustion didn't set in until after the bath for the both of them. Zeb pretty much passed out after returning to the bedroom, he didn't even say goodnight to Alex, who was still asleep believe it or not. so zeb just kissed his head, and rose to start his day. as it was afternoon, so maybe he'll surprise Alex with some food in bed, but first was grandma. he wanted to just talk to her and see how she was, the messages only do so mush, face to face was much better. zeb skipped off to the kitchen, but stopped short of the door. his grandmother was in a deep conversation with someone, her tone serous and even, meaning it was important. zeb felt like a child about to walk into a seurs adult meeting. but he was in late 40's, old by human, but young my lasat stands. He pressed open the door, and they shushed, as he interned the kitchen. grandma was sitting at the head of the table with 3 people he had never seen. one was a hunter, dressed in black, the other two where imperial. a owl faced man in officers green, the other was a woman with crew cut hair in helmet less storm trooper armer. they all looked to him, with an indifferent look, he looked at them confused. it was like the start of a bad joke. 

"Good afternoon Gabby," Zahara said standing up, "these are my friends, Mr.Kynne, Maj. Issan, and Lt. Viola." 

she pointed at each one when she named them, they all nodded at him. Mr. Kynne was the hunter, Maj. Issan was owl face, and Lt. Viola was helmet less storm trooper. it was nice to meet them, but he wanted to know why they where here in his grandmothers kitchen. Zahara walked over to the counter and picked up a try, bringing it over to Zeb.

"You and your mate go eat in bed," she said, "just relax you two had a long trip."

 _"'Grandmother, what is going on?'"_ Zeb asked, in lasat, _"'me and Alex know people high in the new republic, we can get them to come help.'"_

 _""Gabby, if i needed help i would have asked, now go eat and don't come back,'"_ zahara said back pushing zeb back out.

Zeb felt like a child being given a cookie and told to go play, It didn't fell right, and i wasn't right. she pushed zeb far back en off to close the door and lock it. he growled, but exited it. for the moment. he caried the try back to there room. Alex was still asleep, Zeb didn't want to wake him yet, but out of the two, he'll know the most about what is going on. if there is something Alex would know. zeb set the try on the dresser, and then sat in the bed. Alex always looked most at pease asleep, it was ashame to wake him. zeb gently nugged the man shoulder, which coused him to wake up.

"Morning Alex," zeb said, before gently kissing the man on the lips, which Alex returned.

"Morning love, what time is it?" Alex asked sitting up.

"Noon, grandma made us lunch."said Zeb reaching over to the dresser taking the try.

"That was nice of her."Alex said.

It was simple sandwiches and pulpy juice. Zeb amused to him self that Zahara just watched what humans ate and made it for them. sandwiches was a bit of a human stereotype, but Zeb liked them, when you need food on the go, theirs a sandwich. Alex wasn't eating. so it was time to tell him, taking what little apatite he had left.

"Alex, i have to tell you some thing." zeb said, Alex looked up.

So he told him.

\---------

The worst part about being a General, is paper work. There was so much of it, and it was never ending. Hera just read it, stamped it, and moved on.  She had to do the work, read the reports, updates, mandates, and complaints. She hated it, but she had to. Her aid, was helping her, but it was mostly organize by importance, so she could read it in order. There was a buzz at her door, her aid did what he was ordered to do.

"I'm sorry but General syndulla is occupied at the moment." He said.

Hera couldn't see who it was, but she didn't care at the moment. She was concerned about the possibility of updating the gun on her ships.

"Oh, tell her it's senator Organa," said someone who wasn't senator Organa.

"Let her in," said Hera with a smile.

Hera stud up from her desk, and walked around. She knew who it was, and it had been too long. Sabine entered the room and the two hugged. It's been awhile since she seen her. Since the last time they meet, Sabine thought it was time to clean shave her head. Only a small fuzz of dark hair was covering her head.

"How has it been?" Asked Sabine.

"Better then most." Hera answered.

 "Need anything general Syndulla?" Her aid asked.

"Nothing xxxx." Said Hera, " sadly this meeting is going to be short."

\------------

Kallus didn't say anything, he wasn't there so he wouldn't know what was going on. Zeb was probably more concerned with it then he was. He'll just have to dig deeper into this.

There door opened and it was Zahara, she looked like she was in a pleasant mood, a smile on her face. Before she could say anything, Zeb said something.

"Grandma tell us what was that?" Zeb asked standing up.

She just ignored the the question, instead walked over to where the tray was sitting and cleaned up the small mess. Zahara then walked back to the door.

"Careful about going out today, there is a dragon hoard coming through the area." She said with a smile still on her face.

"'Grandmother, I beg you, tell me what is going on,'" Zeb begged,"' if you need help we can help.'"

"Everything is fine Gabby, I was just people passing through and needed a break." Zahara said," can't turn away people in need."

Zahara was clearly lining.

"Go out side for a breath of fresh air, both of you." Said Zahara with a hand wave.

Kallus didn't like it, he didn't even trust it. Everything was telling him to look into it, investigate, find something, integrate and interview. But he won't. Because Zahara would kill him. Hell, she would feel sorry, having no qualms about it, and she made it clear to him. It was Zeb who would have a problem with it.

Zeb loved his grandmother, and that alone was to stopped him.

@-------

 The air was clean here, it burned the lungs from how clean it was. It wasn't Coruscanti smug that burned the lungs and eyes, or star ship air re-filtered with a tang. 

Kallus was sitting in the grass, with Zeb next to him. They were close enough to the house to run back if they need to, within the boundary of the pillars that marked the property line. In the distance he could see some of Layran dragons, a small pack of them. They had long leg, but crouched close to the ground because they had small heads and no necks, with long tails. They were covered in fur like feathers, the females earth toned toned, and the male's where bright and showy with red crest.  Unaware that they where being watched but them and their stocker.

There stocker was hidden in the tree above them. A large thing with long claws and teeth, it's feather-fur the color of the leafs. One of the squatting dragons came close to the tree, when the tree dragon jumped on it. The squatting things stud to there full height and ran. The tree dragon just ate it's new meal.

It was probably the least dangerous thing Kallus had ever been near.

"What do you think grandma she is doing in there?" Zeb asked.

"Probably making sure everything is put up." Said Kallus, 'going through our stuff, most likely mine' he thought.

"So what do you think about her?" Zeb asked.

"Of Zahara?" Kallus asked.

"Who else?" Zeb joked.

'I think she is going to kill me, make it look like and accident, maybe even throw me at what ever that tree thing is called, " Kallus thought but said," she probably one of the kindest people I've met. "

"I wish she'll tell us what's going on here," Zeb said, smiling at what Kallus said.

'She's hiding something from us and treating you like a child,' Kallus thought, but said, " She won't tell us."

It got quite between them, again, so Kallus laid back on the grass and watched the clouds and flying things above them. It was just something to do, as zahara had band them from the house.

In the distance other dragons begin to appear. Flying kinds with long tails and beaks that flew above the dead thing, waiting for the tree dragon to finish, so they can eat at the fresh carcass, before other scavengers can get the good bits.

\------

Durrn square was once a happy place to be. Where people went to lounge and weekend vendors set up to sell there goods, both Layran and off world. But those days have long been over. Durrn square was now a place people avoided unless they had to. Or it was mandatory for all to come. It could be a speech, or other imperial related thing. 

Today was 4th day, and it was never a good day.

Colonial Weevs, a porkly man with a red face and balding head, Stud at the podium of the stage in front of the capital building. Dressed in ceremonial uniform, with metals and plaques he never earned.  Mag. Issan standing in the back of him, with 2 other majors. Storm troopers surrounded the crowed, keeping everyone in the square. 

"People of Durrn and Layra, there have been lies told to you by the rebels," he tried to sound smooth and loving, " the great empire is not gone, it leaves through the hearts and minds of it's people."

He stops so the crowd can take in his message, the crowd stares up at him, faces blank without expression. They where here because they had to be, or else. they did not believe, but they could be made to be. like naughty children, they could be made to, so the can learn there wrongs, and become better or it

"Remember the empire loves you, the emperor loves you, and i love you," he said sadly, looking away," so it pains me greatly that i must punish those who disobey, and hurt us all by spreading lies and confusion." 

just then storm troopers in red painted chest armor, lead out 4 people chained together. they looked dazed, like they haven't seen the sun in a few days. but they also looked sickly and ill, they all went through ungodly hell. They had gags over there mouths so they couldn't speak or cry out, this was a quiet affair between everyone. the prisoners look over the crowd in hopes to see loved ones one last time.

"They commented crimes against the empire, against you, they where lining to you. being distressful argent there fellow citizen. I wish they repented there lies, but they where stubborn to the end, so it saddens me to do this, against the citizens of the empire. i prey that there last thoughts are of repentance of there very soul, and love of there empire." Col. Meevs said looking to the prisoners, the condemned. 

The red chested storm troopers throw lassos over the beams above them, then putting them around there necks, tightening them. The one in the middle started crying, she was a young girl. a waitress that found a taping and was hoping to return it to it's owner. she didn't know a thing, even gave it to a storm trooper in hopes it would be returned. Mag. Issan just looked over at them, disgust boiling in his stomach. One of the condemned was a teacher who had a copy for historical reasons. The other was a smugglar who had was suspected of having evidence, but didn't when they inspected there ship. The other was in the wrong place at the wrong time. this was a show of control, of a desperate wannabe dictator. If the empire was still around, they would never come here, no one wants to come here. 

Col. Meevs gives a hand wave and the condemned are lifted off there feet my mechanical pullies. There bodies convulse, in a desperate attempt to get loose. The coking was enough to make you vomit, they convulse until the last twitch, which seemed like an eternity but at most a few minutes. In the crowed people are crying, ether because they knew the hanged, or it was empty for them. it was a disgusting act of control.

'No one is going to save you, i'm in control.' was the message.

The executions in the ranks where worse then the public ones. officers and storm troopers are tortured in the courtyard, beaten to near death and made to repent of there sin. If it was satisfactory, they where killed after that, if not, they where feed to baby dragons in a cage. the screams where enough to make the the dead have nightmares.  Mag. Issan was sure Col. Meevs just enjoying it now, the man was a lazy sloppy man who was bitter about being sent to the asshole of the galaxy, but once the news of the emperor died on the death star was broadcasted over the chancels the man changed. Col. Meevs became what he is now, a sadistic dictator. He lorded over them like a bored god.  Mag. Issan was the last of the original officers. He survived by being loyal. but this.

This was no longer his empire, just a twisted image of it.

@@---------

Dinner was staged affair, Zahara and Kallus pretended to like each other.

Zahara had made all of zeb's favorite meals form Lasan, or the best she could get using imitations. Three kinds dumplings, two rice dishes,a few soups, rolls and wine. It was a lot of food for 3 people, and Kallus wasn't even shore it she poised the food with something only toxic to humans. But she said she wouldn't kill him because of Zeb. But he didn't trust her, and she didn't trust him. It was fair.  Zeb presented her there gift, and she loved it. But Kallus knew that she knew what it was. Probably going to the closet until they visited again, and that was another thing. When he marries Zeb, he marries her. There family now, and they will have to learn who to deal with it and each other. they will just have to work on it, but not now. 

Zeb was telling a joke, which they both luffed at. Then there was a knock on the door, three wrapped knocks, fallowed by a two single knocks. They stopped eating and Zahara became tense, she stud up. she smiled down at the two of them. 

"Would you two excuse me." she said politely.

Zeb attempted to protest, but a single, harsh satire, stopped him. Zahara went out side, and of course they couldn't hear what was going on, but they sated quiet so they can hear something.  Kallus could see that Zeb was using every ounce of control to not disobey his grandmother, so he reached over and griped his hand.  Zeb took it and just held it, using Kallus as his anchor at the moment. It was a good while before Zahara reappeared, she was clearly shooken by something. They look up at her expectedly. Zahara took her seat and took a dink of wine.

 _"'grandmother,''_ zeb stared, _"' i have asked more then once, tell me what is going on.'"_

 _"'No,'"_ she said, _"' its better that you don't.'"_

Zahara stud and grabbed the wine bottle, taking her glass as well. She walked to the kitchen door and looked back at them.

"I'm going to bed, you two can deal without me," she said leaving.

Zeb fallowed her, trying to get answers and they where fighting in lasat until there was a door slammed. Kallus was left alone in the kitchen, drinking what was left in his wine glass. He needed to find out what was going on, not only for himself, but for Zeb's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm twisted and hoped I didn't scare anyone to much. 
> 
> in the aftermath series the governor of Kashyyyk was a monster, he hunted the wookies like animals and considered eating them, the whole planet became a slave world. there was a lot of imperial hold outs, i can see a tiny planet like Layra becoming one.
> 
> Because i put violence in this i have to fix the tags, setting and warnings.
> 
> again please don't be mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No violence, only mentioned and referenced to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I have a job, so I don't really get a lot of time to do this. Also writers block. But thank you everyone

"You two don't do anything stupid, the empire is still here." zahara said over them, like a mother before they go into a store.

"Yes." Said Zeb who was sitting next to her.

"Oh, corce." Said Kallus from the back seat.

it was a hard sale, but they where able to convince Zahara into taking them into town. Not Durrn, it was way to dangerous to go there. instead they went to the village of Clein, tiny, but perfect. The village was surrounded by an electronic fence to keep the dragons out, but the village it's self reminded Kallus of the stories he read to Jacen, a little village the hero is form before he sets out on his quest. There was a fountain in the village square, people where gathered around it, gossiping. It was a place to start. they steeped out of the tiny, ancient, speeder that rested on the ground when it was turned off, instead of flout like most speeders since his grandfather was alive.

"Zeb let's see the fountain." Kallus said, loudly, for Zahara to hear.

"I'll like that." Zeb said, he knew the plan.

She seemed to condenser it, but what harm could it course. It was public and the shops faced it, so they weren't out of her sight. 

"Go on you two." Zahara said.

Even though it was part of the plan to figure out what was going on, being around her was kinda like being a teenagers with a chaperon. Despite the fact that there adult men in a relationship both Romantically and physically. They were both being watched by her at all times. It was a tiny brake. stay in the square and eavesdrop, ask a few questions, basic espionage. look like tourist. 

They strolled over and sat at the bank. Now came the fun part, waiting.

 -----

Zeb wasn't good at waiting. 

He was antsy and nervous, bouncing his leg up and down with nervous energy. He just wanted to walk up to someone and ask about what was going on, demand answers. 

"Where outsides Zeb, they don't trust us." Alex said comfortingly, rubbing his arm mates arm.

Alex was trying to comfort Zeb, but he was just better at this thing the Zeb was. He was patient, and could wait, unlike Zeb who was about action, and go-go-go. They sat there listen to passer bys, looking touristy. Gossip is just as good as first hand account. Most of it was small town gossip, about small town problems. They were also the subject, being new and outsiders. nothing seemed to be wrong here, but that was a thing, it was like they where ignoring something. a wisper of it was shout down, kallus heard a few whispering, so he desisted to investigate it. first he had to get away.

"Zeb, I know you're board love," Kallus said, "go get us some lunch."

"Okay." Zeb said, they kissed each other, he stud walked to away.

Zeb walked over to vendor selling kabobs. Kallus made his slip and followed the people talking about it. Zeb was looking over the food, it looked good and smelt good, maybe he was just hungry. kallus went to stall to stall, made mental notes, looked like he was a bored dourest. Like chapter one of ISB training. Zeb didn't know what meat it was, the vendor didn't either, asked few questions about other things, like what was up, the vendor didn't give him a straight answer. So Zeb took his food, Kallus listened, noted, look board. As zeb was walking back he heard two people talking about the death star.

"They say it didn't happen, but I saw the video." Said one with a scar on there chin.

"Don't believe that crap," said another, who was bald." there is a reason why the coronal has taken over, but I don't think death star. "

That didn't sound right, everyone should know. the rebels, or new republic, made more recordings then a overbearing stage mother. sent them out for free for everyone to see. Like he was pretty sure you could get a copy in his cereal in the morning.

"Excuse me," zed said to them.

They turned to face him, they were a little surprised. Maybe it was because he was lasat and the only other one was a woman. Or maybe it was because he stopped them.

"I heard you two talking about the death star, you don't think it happen?" Zeb asked.

Scar looked over at baldy, as thou to ask a silent question. Baldy shrugged.

"I've seen the videos, but I don't know if there real or not." Said scar.

"There real trust me." Zeb said smugly.

"How do you know?" Ask baldy crossing his arms.

"I was there, saw it blow up." Said Zeb.

They both looked shocked. A witness? All know tapes where distorted, all audio, video, even art was distorted. But a witness to the destruction of the death star?

"Oh." Said baldy, arms sliping.

"Can you tell me what you know?" asked scar.

Zeb told them. He told the everything about it, Endor, the day before, the party, the week after. He left out the military and secret stuff, and he told them that be wasn't at the first one, he claimed medical reasons. Not his medical reasons, but it was something.

"Zeb, love." Kallus said, walking over to him, slipping his arm around Zeb's.

"I'm sorry to bother you three, but we are leaving."  Kallus said, literally pulling him away.

They were well away, in a ally, before Kallus turned to him. He looked angry, which was never a good thing. Kallus actually got a lot of in tail, and could not wait to tell his mate about it. when he was heading back he saw zeb talking, telling all. It wasn't safe to, not what he heard about what was going on. In Durnn, the public execution about any thing this sect found disloyal and contradict the 'official' story.

"Zeb don't go around telling people." Kallus whispered.

"Why they didn't....."Zeb started.

"They now know more about you then you do from them." Kallus said like he was scolding Jacen, then softened, "its not safe here, love."

Zeb wanted to protest, but Kallus was right. They were heading back when Zahara reapered, she looked worried. Being the vigilant hawk she was, she saw that they where gone, so she had ran out of the store. she corrected herself, and smiled at them, it was real. It was for Zeb, not Kallus, as she was happy to see him.

"Zeb, Alex, I need some help with my grocery haul." said Zahara, with a little smile.

"of course grandma." said zeb.

Kallus wanted to roll his eyes,he had to tell zeb, but latter, away from her. But Zeb was right there, still holding there food. Zahara saw that and took it form Zeb and gave in to a perosn walking by, there luck changed for the day.

"That's dinosaur meat Gabby, it's very chewy." she said," we'll eat at the house."

she lead them to the grocery store, there was a box with zahara's name on it, miss spelled as 'Zhara'. the shop was it self serve, a barrier was made so no once could go and get them, every one had to place an order with an cashier, who ran it to a stoker, who put the order in the box. The shelf's where bare, and everyone was pissed. There was nothing left really. the cashier, a young woman, nodded at them.

"I placed a pint of caff in the box, as a thank you for the dress." she whispered, so she wasn't hard.

"Bless you, Tia." zahara whispered back.

Zeb grabbed the box and carried it out, they continued there shopping. In the fabric store Zahara bought a bunch of fabric and had Kallus was caring it out for her. white, gold, pink, fabrics, she had to make a living here somehow. They fallowed Zahara to her speeder, unknown to them they where being watched. 

\---

 Trooper first class Moon and Mi, stud before Col. Meeves, helmet-less, so he could see who they where. Moon had a scar on his chin, and Mi was bald. Meeves looked shaken to his core, a witness. that can't be right, the death star didn't happen, they destroyed all the evidence that it did happen. But if there is a witness the people will know that the death star did in fact happened, and the empire is week like a elderly street dog.

"he said he was there you say." Meeves more stated then asked.

"Yes sir, on our protocol through Clain, heard him talking sir." said Moon.

"Colonel he was boasting about it sir, on the streets." said Mi.

Col Meeves stud and covered his mouth. he was talking, telling every one. telling all willing ears that it happened, telling everyone that the empire was weak. He could not let this happen, will not let this happen. No one on his planet will know about this, for as long as he breathed, the empire was still here and alive.

"What did he look like?" col asked.

"he was a beast sir, a big ugly, purple beast." said moon.

"there is a woman beast just like him in the country, maybe he's here to mate with her." said mi

"But there was that human man with him." said moon, "loving on him like a sick man on a dog sir."

there is others? even worse.

"Tell me everything." Meeves ordered.

\-----

Moon and Mi left out the part that they snick off from patrol to be alone, there wasn't leave any more, just patrol, clean up, and loyalty test. Two young folks needing a brake. Going to Clein was to feel normal, and they wondered onto that thing. There was a reward system in place, tapes where worth an extra bread ration, disloyalty in troopers was worth a cup of wine, disloyalty in officers was worth a bantha stake. what was a witness worth? real leave? promotion to officer? 

mag. Issan watched as the troopers spin and weaved there tale, making themselves look like valiant just men, and not slacking sloppy troopers they truly were. He knew that they where talking of Zahara's grandson and his mate. He didn't see the mate, he saw the granson and he was a lot older then she made him out to be. Issan asked about him, but Zahara only said he was human. Issan also didn't agree with the decision to keep them out. It didn't seem to matter now, he knew that everything that everyone has worked for is going to shit.

"Thank you men, once the animal is captured you will be rewarded," Col. Meeves said, "dismissed."

once the troopers left he trued to his majors. red face redder, veins popping in his head.

"I want Clain burned, and that beast brought to me." Col. Meeves ordered, spiting his words," make sure no one escapes the village, but i want the monster alive."

"yes sir!" they all said standing up.

"I'll carry out your order myself." said Mag. Bull

Col. Meeves Nodded and watched the man leave. Mag. Issan had to send out a message out, maybe get Zahara and company away. Or at least get a heads up to someone. There wasn't much he could do but pray to the gods. every thing was going to shit, all there hard work, going into the shit pile. 

'Zahara, I'm sorry, be safe. ' Mag. Issan thought, watching Col. Meeves rant about his new rant.

\------

It was late into the evening and everyone was in the sitting room uncomfortably. Well it was for Kallus, who was sitting next to Zeb on the tiny sofa, a pillow stuffed between them. Zahara was hand sowing a dress across from them, looking up and stabing daggers at him when Zeb wasn't looking. It was the best evening so far, there leave was going to end in 3 days and they will be alone again.  Well as alone they can be, with the new Republic, the war is still going on, and of course Jacen. Kallus missed the little sweet.

There was a tap on the window. it surprised everyone, who looked at each other, before a second knock made Zahara look over,saw a man looking at her in her window, she then opened it. Zeb and Kallus looked at each other, this was odd, but was it normal for this place?

"Hello, Mrs. Zahara?" asked the young man.

"Yes." Zahara said.

"Hi, I'm Vinnick the gunsmiths apprentice," he explained, not sure what is going on, " I was sent to get you."

"Sorry, family is here I can't go." She said about to close the window.

"Wait....the dragon weasel is out of the pit." He said that quickly.

She stopped and ears flattened out eyes wide. She turned to them. Kallus has seen that expression on Zeb, it was somethings truly terrible. if she was human, he'll say all the blood had drain away. only pure terror was left now, soul eating kind.

"We need to leave now," Zahara snaped out vocie angry.

"'Grandma what is going on...'" Zeb asked standing up, but was cut off.

"Leave your things, we go now!" Zahara yelled picking up a lid covered jar.

"'GRANDMOTHER!'" Zeb shouted grabbing her sholders, she looked shocked, then she slaped him.

Kallus stud up ready to fight, but he held back. Zeb could fight her, but it wasn't needed. Zeb himself took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at his grandmother and sat down on the sofa. Kallus fallowed and held Zeb's hand, who squeezed it. concern of his face.

"I'm not going until you tell me what is going on." Zeb said.

"I'll wait in the speeder for you all." Said Vinnick, who was still there, closing the window.

Zahara looked at the two. she wanted to take her grandson, but he wont go unless she told him. She wont take Kallus, but Gerazeb wont go without him. So she was going to half to say something. it burned her, she wanted to keep him out, ignorant, safe from harm. like she did for him as a kit, her only grandchild.

"I'm one of the leaders of the Layra resistance." Zahara said, " and the empire is coming, I'll tell you more details so please Gabby.." She looked pained as she took a breath, " the empire here isn't the same as the rest, They kill for fun."

Zeb looked up at her, he wasn't that surprised. A little hurt, but mental and a little physical hurt. Kallus had told him what he heard, but this was different. this was his first basic trust, it hurt to be lied to by one of the people who weren't supposed to lie to him.

"Zeb," Kallus said finally, rubbing Zeb's arm," we are in danger, so we have to go." 

Zeb looked up at his mate, and signed. He trusted Kallus a lot more then Zahara at this moment.

"Let's go." Zeb said, sanding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of truth is reviled. 
> 
> It's a little shorter because i cut out somethings, it wasn't relevant to the plot at the moment. 
> 
> As always, tell me what i can improve. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you like.

Jacen was worried about his uncles, not only did he miss them greatly, he was afraid that they would never come back. Sabine his sister, tried to tell him other wise.

"Don't worry about them too much little dude, there coming back." Said Sabine putting the finishing touches to her sculpture.

Jacen was sitting in a pile of brightly painted Strom trooper helmets, handing them to her when she asked for that one, and she sattered them in place. Her statue was going be in font of the new republic Senate, the unavailing was two days from now, 3 whole days before the Senate was to meet for the first time. At the moment though, it was quilty big sister baby brother time. just the two of them in a sea of helmets, it reminded sabine of family runions on her home world. when she and tristan whould sit and lison to the elders stories.

 "Hello there." Hera said, pulling the tarp back, "it looks great Sabine."

"Thank you Hera." Sabine said taking a bow.

Hera had a little laugh and walked into the area caring a bag of food, but she stopped and looked around. these where very familer to her, it took her a moment to place it.

"Are these Ezra's helmets?" Hera asked.

"Yep," Sabine said, "if he didn't want this then he shouldn't have disappeared."

It wasn't hurtful, and Hera didn't take it as such. But it hurt to thank about Ezra, as much as it when she thought about kanan. it hurt the both of them to think about it, but they did so it wouldn't boiler over, ruining there entire view of there family members. Hera missed them so much, there where times when she wanted to cry, but she didn't. it also doesn't hurt that Jacen reminded her of both of them. It was like he got all there good and bad quality. like that annoying thing Kanan did, Jacen does it too. But the boy was his own person. the same as Hera and Sabine.

"Bean, can you tell me about Ezra?" Jacen asked.

He didn't know his older brother, well personally, just from the stories he was told. He always loved them. Hera and Sabine gave each other a look, seeing where the other was. To him Ezra was a character, and like all characters , it was a story.

"How I tell you a story, and we let Sabine do her art." Said  Hera, " and we eat."

"You're going to let me starve." Sabine joked.

"No bean, I bought you noodles too, what kind of mother would I be if a don't feed both my children." Hera said opening the bag.

They Sat on the floor, shoving helmets out of the way as they did so, having a small picnic in a sea of colorful helmets. Hera got Sabine the hot noodles Chandrila was famous for, and she got a fowl noodle soup for Jacen. She got a bantha and vegetable one.

"Okay, where to begin." Hera thought out loud. Her two children sitting around her, patiently waiting for her story," ohhh...let me tell you about the time..."

Hera fell into her story, the two listening eagerly. Sabine knew this story, she was there, but it was nice to hear about it. It was for Jacen, who wasn't there. It story to pass down, a memory of someone else, as a lot of stories where. He was meeting Ezra, just by a third party. But someday he'll meet him in person, when he comes back.

\-----

There night turned out to be awful.

They were all shoved into a basement of the gunsmiths home. Her wife had tried to make the bedding more comfortable, with more blankets and pillows. But the floor was still felt thru the thin mats, hurting them in any detection they slept in.  There was also the feeling of hurt and betrayal. The three of them, just played in that room, trying there best to sleep. The morning was a bit better, they were aloud to come upstairs and eat with the gunsmiths family.

The wife, a kind, plump women with white streeks in her dark hair. Had a healthy amount of food for them, but they barely touched it. The gunsmith, a woman larger than zeb and just as well built, with red hair fades away. Vinnik the apprentice was there, he was Kallus height and build, but young in his 20's at most. And there teenaged son, who was dark skinned, but was leaving as the sat down.

Zahara presented the gunsmiths wife, a payment.  She took it and hid it away, caf was rare now it seems.

"Vinnik, get the Forge ready." The gunsmith said, voice deep.

"Yes Mrs. Tyl." Said Vinnik.

"I'm going to clean up the front room." Said other Mrs. Tyl.

Everyone was alone, in the kitchen.

"So do they know?" Mrs. Tyl asked looking over at zeb and kallus.

"We know about the executions in Durrn." Said kallus, "And there about the death star."

"Yep, also they burned Klain last night." Said Mrs. Tyl," nothing left. "

This was a surprise, the tiny town, gone. It filled there stomachs with disgusting feelings. they where there yesterday, and its gone, it didn't seem real.

"'Grandma just tell me, I'm done asking.'" Said zeb not looking at her.

"'Of course Gabby, come with me.'" Said Zahara, but looked at Kallus and said in basic," Alex stays."

That hurt, as it was open and hostile in tone. It hurt Zeb, because he trusted Alex and that wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't stupid, he knew she hated him. He also knew that they where both pretending to like each other for him. He wasn't a child, but he under stud why. If he knew he'll pick a side, Zahara would want him on hers, because of family. But if he did pick Alex it was going to hurt her. Alex would wan't Zeb to pick Zahara's side, because of family. As much as Zeb loved Alex, he can be a martyr some times. he didn't want to ruin this. 

"I tell Alexie everything I know, there is no need to worry." Said Mrs. Tyl shoesing them away.

Zeb looked at kallus, who just smiled, a go ahead. Zeb nodded, he'll tell his mate everything later. Zeb let Zahara lead nim to the hall, there she told him everything.abot how she was a invalved deep in the lyran resisitance, how she whould hold meetings in her house. the inside people, the outside people, the exuicutions, the smuggling, even the things she knew zeb didn't want to know. she told him every thing, making him less ignorate about the whole thing.

"'I'm a leader in the lyran resistance, I have been working with them for years. There are people on the inside.'" Zahara stopped for a moment, "'at first we thought it was going to be a simple take down, gram meeves with something, have his second in command step it, all that simple. But it wasn't, the death Star happened.'"

"'I was there.'" Said  zeb, "' I know what happened.'"

Zahara stopped, and looked at zeb. Eyes wide.

"'You're a witness.'" Said Zahara, "'you are the worst thing to happen.'"

"'Grandma, I'm a witness to many things, how is this worse.'" Said zeb.

"'You saw it happened, that makes you worse.'" Zahara said.

\-----

Col. Meeves and his majors watched as his red chested stormtroopers, pulled an offer into the box. A trasparasteel box with tiny air holes and a box over the top of it, it was shaking from the dragon weasels.

What was his crime? Who knows, it was something that the col. Wanted and he got now.

Loyalty thru blood shed, parented by death.

Col. Meeve nodded and the weasels where dropped on the man. they began to eat the soft flesh of the man. The screaming wasn't the worse, it was Col. Meeves joyous smile. he was truly enjoying all of this, like a child on gift day. this has long stopped being about control. it has become about power, his power, he was there god now. them empire was gone here, he was the empire now.

\-----

"'Grandma.'" zeb said, "'why did you want us to come?'" he looked at her.

She didn't look at him, holding herself, like she was going to brake.

"'I just wanted you.'" she said, "'I haven't seen you in years, and you have him.'"

she said 'him', accusatory, like it was Alex's fault for every thing.

"'I love him.'" said zeb.

"'Gabby, you have a heart bigger then your chest,'" zahara siad,"' you love so big and openly, you always have,'" she stopped, and looked at zeb,"' Xhin, zakk, Jili...'"

"'Don't finish that list.'" zeb said.

"'I don't want Alexsandr be on the list of people who hurt you.'" zahara said,"' you and Zakk almost get married, before he called it off.'"

Everything she was saying hurt, when did there conversation become this? truth became past. then a truth bubbled to the surface, and he smiled.

"'Alexsandr isn't like the others,'" said Zeb,"' Xhin was straight, Jhili got himself killed in that cave, Zakk was a potter, Alex is a warrior and we have been together longer then any of them.'"

Zahara looked at her grandchild, her only daughter's son. the jewel of the family. the tiny fluffy kit who cried when the dust season howled, who begged for the last cookie despite being a bad child, but he perhaps one of the bravest worriers she has ever met. the boy, who was so foolish, and was about to get himself hurt, or worse. Despite her hatred of Alex, he wasn't the deadliest thing on this planet, at the moment. There was real, immediate danger. But, Alex reminded her of the scorpion tales. the deadly thing promise not to kill the turtle for safe passage across the river, only to die in the river by the scorpions prick. She did not want that for him, to be the turtle, Zeb was all she had left, but he wont listen. never has, never will.

"'I only tolerate him for you,'" said zahara walking back to the basement, "' but the moment he steps out of line and hurts you, I will not hesitate.'"

"'Never will he.'" said zeb, it was the first thing to pop in his head.

Zahara only glaced at him, seeing if it was disrespect, but decided it wasn't, and walked back down the stairs. Zeb returned to the kitchen to be with his mate and fiance. Alex and the gunsmith where still talking, Alex was blushing, but it died as soon as zeb was noticed. Mrs. Tyl smiled up at him, she fished her drink and stud up. She was really big by human standers, and it kinda through Zeb off. he was use to being the tallest in the room.

"I have smithing to do, and you two need to talk."she said with a smile, and she left them.

"So any thing you want to say?" zeb asked siting down.

"only something to be repeated in privet." Kallus said, the blush fading a bit.

Zeb wanted to know, but later, maybe in there own room at the ghost. it didn't even occur to Zeb that they might not have a way off this hell world. Zeb but his arm around Kallus, pulling him in a side hug, and kissed his cheek, the man was keeping it together for him and he was grateful. But Zeb really wished he didn't. Zeb could feel the mussel loosen at the kiss.

"So you want to tell me what you know?" kallus asked.

"yes, i have a lot to tell you." said Zeb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long because I have a job so I don't have a lot of time, also writers block and other projects.
> 
> I love comments, so tell me what i can improve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is violence in this chapter.

It was nice of the Tyl's for letting them stay in there basement, but they were getting restless. They couldn't leave the house and no one was realy on speaking terms. Zeb and Zahara weren't talking, kallus and Zahara wasn't talking at all. If they did talk it was mostly an plentry. It wasn't until the evening of there 6th day that they reseved any thing.

"The safe house at the Sheila's is opan and you need to move now." Said Mrs. Tyl, the gunsmith.

"I'll save your dinner Vinnik, go on and take them." Said Mrs. Tyl, the house wife.

Everyone was loaded in to the truck, Zahara and Zeb got into the back with a box between them. They both laid in the bed, a sheet was thrown over them. Kallus was in the font with Vinnik, no room in the back. Mrs. Tyl, the house wife, gave him a basket.

 "It's for the Sheila's, so please give it to them." She said.

"Thank you." Said kallus taking it.

"Okay Vinnik, if you're stopped just say that your delivering a shipment," Mrs. Tyl the Smith, she turned to Kallus, "you are a hunter from the country, your visiting family, if they ask, but don't speak more than you have to."

"yes of course." said Kallus. 

Then they where off into the night, the dragons run past them, a nocturnal breed that hunts at night. Zeb was in the back with his grandmother, something happened between them, and it felt like his fault. He didn't have the time to dwell on it, when he reached the new place is when he'll worry. Now he was country hunter visiting his family. he hitched a ride, the basket was for his mother? sister was a more likely options. Vinnik wasn't the most talkative person in the universe, but he kept trying to get him to talk to him. Kallus just gave simple answers, he didn't really want to talk. pretending to be a hunter and zeb was on hims mind.

then suddenly a storm trooper stepped in front of there path, poor Vinnik had to swerve to avoid him, scraping the side of a tree. Vinnick cursed under his breath, and looked at the storm trooper, who casually walked up to the window.

"i need you identifications, and where are you heading after curfew?" the trooper asked.

Vinnik fumbled for a moment, then he found his, giving it to the trooper. who glanced at it then looked to Kallus.

"Where is yours?" the trooper asked

"I'm a hunter, i don't have one." said Kallus

"Yeah, i'm making a delivery for my smith master, and we are heading in the same direction." said Vinnik hoping the trooper would buy it.

"you have a core accent, how are you a hunter?" asked a trooper.

"i'm from Eriadu originally, the animals here are fair sport, my sister loves it here." said Kallus making up a story on the spot.

the helmet prevented Kallus from reading the expressions. He just hoped the trooper bought it, but there was something off about this. A trooper is never alone, even city troopers aren't alone. Did everything become this bad here, for the imperial basic standard to become shit. but true to the word a few troopers arrived on speeders. They steeped off and walked over to him. one was a captain, buy his shoulder pad.

"sir, please step out of your speeder." said the captain.

a cold sliver hit them all.

"there is no need for that sir, i'm only delivering..." Vinnik stated but the captain punched him.

the door was violent opened and Vinnik was dragged out, thrown to the ground and kicked.

"you get out now!" the captain ordered.

This was going to shit fast, Kallus set the basket to the side and stepped out, hands raised. A trooper walked around and dragged him to Vinnik who was siting on the on his knees, hands on his head, nose bleeding. Kallus did the same, Vinnik's face looked pale, he didn't believe what was happening. Kallus tried to form a plan on how to get out of this, all that was form was, if Zahara was willing, they could easy take the troopers down, grab Vinnik and run into the woods. they would be fine until morning. The troopers first destroyed the cab, taring out the seats, Kallus could see one going thru the basket, pocking what ever food there was. 

then the tarp was thrown off, Kallus saw his moment he tried to stand up, ready to go. but he was hit with a stun shot, he didn't see who it was, but he was out cold. Zeb and Zahara was stunned as well, both out cold. Vinnik stud up and looked at the captain.

"I did what you told me, where is she." said Vinnik.

From the tree line a trooper pulled a shout figure, a girl with her head covered. Vinniks knees went weak as the uncovered her head. she was bruised, malnourished, and gagged, but alive. His little sister. They didn't make a move to uncuff her, just opened the crate and pulled out one of the slug throwers he worked on, a small one that could fit in his hand. The captain gave it to Vinnik. The troopers pulled out Zahara form the back, allowing her lip body to hit the ground. 

"Where taking the beast, you kill the other two for your sister." the captein said, as the two trooper dragged Zahara and Kallus to lay next to each other.

"What?" Vinnik said looking confused.

"Kill them or i'll kill your sister than you." said the captain.

Vinnik's sister was crying, her bruised face and dried blood stabbed Vinnik in the heart. So he made shore there was bullets in the gun and aimed the first one at Zahara, his hand was shaking. He had never killed a thing before, his mother didn't think hunting was appropriate for a school teachers son. he only shoot targets for Mrs. Tyl to test the caliber of her slug throwers. He looked at his sister again.

"Viola, close your eyes, please, it's only going to be a moment, okay." Vinnik said tears forming in his eyes.

Viola closed her eyes, she jumped when the fist bullet was shot. She felt a warm mist hit her face, but she knew what it was. she collapsed when the second was shot, she was crying hard, so was Vinnik who drooped the gun and ran to a tree to throw up. the trooper ungagged and unchuffed Viola. She ran to her brother and the two hugged. the trooper who stepped out in front of them, put the seat back into the speeder and climbed in.

"Your vehicle is being confiscated by the empire, thank you for your service citizen." said the captain.

Vinnik wasn't listening, he just held his sister and cried. His life was done, he could never face the Tyls again, or anyone ever. But his sister was safe, that is what matters at the moment. The troopers got back on to there bikes and flew off, with the Tyls speeders, Zeb in the back, handcuffed and tied down like a prized kill. Like a horned buck to be mounted on a wall. That is what the he'll most like become when Meeves gets him.

\--------

Hera held Jacen who had a nightmare, he was balling into her shoulder. Sabine was setting next to them, she was shearing the bed with them, with them there was enough room, but the boy woke her up as well. It was about his uncles not coming back, Hera just kissed his head and held him. She wasn't going to lie, she was worried, they should be back by now. There leave ended two days ago, and every since she know Kallus personally, he is never late. he was the kind of guy who would show up 2 hours early for a 30 min meeting. 

"It's okay love, they are fine." said Hera who held Jacen tighter.

Sabine rested her head on Hera's shoulder.

"You can go sleep on the sofa if you want?" Hera offered Sabine.

"And give up this bed, never." Sabine joked, "i'm going to steel it." 

jacen luffed, finding his sisters joke funny. he wiped his eyes but the tears where still forming. the two got an idea.

"Don't steel the bed Sabine, if you steel anything get the bath." Hera said.

"the bath?" Sabine asked.

"that's what i'll steel, a real water bath, not the sonic wash on the ghost." Hera said.

"Oh, i see." said Sabine.

"I'll just soak in the bath after a long day," said Hera reminiscing.

"Like a carrot in a stew?" Sabine joked.

Hera swatted her shoulder, and Jasen just luffed, the nightmare forgotten. he just enjoyed the warmth of his mother and jokes of his sisters.

"Sing mama." Jacen asked.

"Oh please Hera." Sabine asked as well

"No." Hera luffed.

"Please." they both begged. 

Hera signed and started her lullaby, an old twi'lek one her mother would sing. Jacen and Sabine relaxed and listening to Hera's voice, the soft sweet tone carried them off, by the time she was sang the last note they where both a sleep. She put both her children back to bed, kissing there heads, and going back to sleep. she was worried about Zeb and Kallus, she was going to find out, even if she had to march into Mon Mothma office to get answers. They where family, even if some where missing, they where hers and she was going to find them.

\------

"'Alexsandr.'" Said a voice, but he ignored it, it souned far away and he just wanted to sleep.

"Alexsandr." The voice said again, it was closer now.

"'Alexsandr, wake up boy.'" Said the voice.

He opened his eyes and he was in a room he hasn't been in years, it was cluttered with things and tacky with decor. lighted only by battery lamps and candles, so you can see what you where doing in the dark. He himself was sitting on the lumpy couch that was no doubt about collapse form age and overuse. It smelled like incense and cheap plastic, along with dirty air. He knew this place.

"Hello Sasha," said the man who was calling him.

Kallus looked over at him, both in shock and disbelief, this can't be real. None of this can't be real.

The man was standing at the beaded door that lead to the front shop, he holding a tray of tea and cake. He looked like how Kallus remembers him. Tall like him, pale from lack of sunlight, white hair cut short, he even had a beard. The eyes were Amber like his, but there was a warmth to them. the man smiled with eyes, or at least kallus rembers that about him. The man came over to Kallus, and set his tray down at the rickety crate that functioned as his caff table.

"'I got zherry princess cake," said the man cutting the round pink cake," it's still your favorite right?'"

Kallus didn't say anything as the man gave him a slice of cake. It was like he remembered it, a sponge cake cut into small round sheets and layered with jam. Kallus was afraid to eat it, he didn't want this to be real.

"This isn't real." Kallus said out loud.

"'You know my rules Sasha, basic isn't a loud in the back room.'" The man scolded.

The man took a bite of cake, like this was a normal thing. it was at one time, when the communal power would go out after there 4 hour daily usage.

"'Sasha, you don't like princess cake?'" The man said looking at him, "'ah your an adult now, maybe you'll like the a tin cake now.'"

"'No,'" kallus said looking around, he set the cake down and stud up, "'none of this is real.'"

"'Sasha, what makes you say that?'" Asked the old man.

"'You have been dead for nearly 30 years!'" Kallus shouted.

"'Ah,'" the old man like it was new to him, "' that explains why your in you 40's.'"

This wasn't real, this can't be possibly real. He wasn't having tea and cake with a dead man in the back room. He needed to get out of here and find Zeb, because he needed someone to make since of all this. So kallus made his why to the beaded door, it was dark on the other side, front was closed for the day. The old man stud up and tried to stop him from walking past it, grabbing his arm. But he ignored him, pulling away his arm and stepped through the door into the darkness. He felt nothing, was like he was floating on water, but not cool or warm like you would expect. it was just a calmness he hasn't felt in years, even with Zeb, it felt really good, he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. When He opened his eyes again and he was on the couch again. A cake in one hand and tea in the other.

"'Don't do that again,'" the old man scolded, "' you aren't done yet.'"

"'What was that?'" Asked kallus sitting up.

"'That was the path to the other side,'" the man scolded, "' the sisters aren't done with you yet, so stay have cake.'" 

This wasn't real, but now he wanted it to be. That feeling was great, but he just accepted the feeling

"'Where am I?'" Kallus asked out loud.

"'The back of my shop of course, I cleaned up a bit.'" The man said.

Kallus laughed because this was funny in a very cruel way. This wasn't real, he wasn't having a conversation with a dead man in the only place that made him happy and safe as a child. But here here he was, doing just that, cake and tea in hand.

"'Grandfather,'" Kallus more said to himself then to the man next to him.

"'Yes Sasha.'" The man said.

Kallus Sat everything down and hugged him. The man did the same. It felt good to hold the man who was one of the few adults in his life that protected him as a child. Kallus would never admit this, but he has forgotten how much he missed his grandfather. He tried not to cry as he held the man, and his grandfather did the same. They broke apart and Grandpa Isidor fixed more tea.

"'So tell me my boy how is life treating you, and please tell me about your fiance.'" His grandfather asked with a smile.

\-----

Zahara felt weightless in the pool of nothing, no worries, no problems, just free from everything. She awoke in a siting room, very ornate and formal, everything it was supposed to be for an upper clan home. The door slid open and two white clad masked servants entered the room, one carrying a tray of sweets and pastries. The other had tea and caff. They set it down in front of her and stud off to the side, and waited.

Then a woman entered the room. She was dressed in silk and gold, her short hair braided in tiny braids and gold. She was in every way a Nobel women and dressed as such. But under all of that, Zahara could see who she was. the servants left when the woman walked past them, and closed the door behind her.

"Peninnah!" Zahara said standing up eyes full of tears.

"'Hello Mama.'" Peninnah said softly.

The two hugged tightly and Zahara cried. Her daughter, her only and perishes child, She is with her child again. This isn't a good thing.

"'Gabby!'" Zahara said pulling away from her daughter.

"'He's fine Mama,'" said peninnah sitting down on the cushion, "'caff or tea?'"

It was good to see Peninnah again, an amazing thing really, but she needed to find her grandson. Where was she, Besides, her daughters parlor.

"'Where am i?'" Zahara asked

"'My parlor.'" Peninnah said sipping her tea.

"'No dear, your parlor is gone everything is gone,'" Zahara said, "'where am I?'"

"'Your right, my house in the Orrelios compound is gone,'" said peninnah, "' your right as always, we should only lesson to you.'"

It sounded bitter, but it wasn't. Zahara sighed, the last conversation with her daughter was a fight. It weighted heavy on her soul, like it was burning her alive. She didn't even say goodbye that day, that was the worst feeling in the world. along with the fact she was a childless mother. There wasn't a word in basic for a mother who lost a child, there wasn't even a word in lasat either. There wasn't a word for it in most languages. There were words for widows and orphans, but not childless mothers. There was no such word.

Zahara looked at her daughter and sat next to her, taking her hand. She just enjoyed holding her baby's hand again. the girl was 367 when she died in the salter, not really a girl, but to zahara she will always be.

"'I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you,'" Said Zahara, crying, "'but I'm going to protect Garazeb, I promise.'"

"' Mama,'" said peninnah, "'your not protecting him by hating his mate.'"

Peninnah wiped away her mother's tears with a napkin, then she handed her mother a star shaped pastry. 

"'Let's talk now Mama, we have a lot to go over.'" Peninnah said picking up her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kallus, Zahara, and Zeb. and also sorry my other oc's. At least they aren't alone.
> 
> Eriadu is Tarkin's home world in new canon, it's basically Australia in space. there accent is more core then core, despite it being in the outer rim.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what I can improve on.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters without back story are free real-state.

"'He's perhaps the most honerble man I've ever met, He makes me want to be a better person.'" Said kallus felling his smile wide on his face.

Isidor lisoned, taking a sip of tea and bite of cake.

"'You love him?'" Asked isidor

"'With all my heart.'" Said kallus.

Isidor maled over a thought, a few actually.

"In the book of morning it is stated that homosexuality is a sin upon man, it is put into the there as a test of fate, to see who is has a strong will the the gods,'" isidor said, he looked sad, "'When I was alive I believed those words, that's why you have never met your uncle Viktor, sorry, aunt Nadia.'"

Kallus remembers the words in the book of morning, he knows all the books, summer religious school was free after all, and had free food. The words burned him and as a teenager, echo in his head if he so much looked at another boy as a teen, when he was in denial of him self. He did learn about his aunt at a family get together, from his uncles whispering. A fate breaker. In Zilionyin culture you treat the dead and fate breakers the same, remember them as they were and think of them as no more, it invites bad luck, or in his case, as though you never existed. 

 "'I'm sorry Sasha,'" said isidor,"'I don't believe that now, and I'm sorry that your parents fallowed my example.'"

Kallus felt something lift off his soul. That was all he wanted from his grandfather, acceptance. Isidor died before he was outed, the pain and shame weighed heavy on him.

_**"What would your grandfather think?"** _

Was one of the last things his parents said to him, before throwing him out. Shame, that was all he felt for years, fallowed by anger. The two feelings going hand in hand for most of his life, it made him go forward, strove him to be better. Hells, shame and anger is still in control of him now. He did so many terrible things.

"'I'm sorry Grandpa,'" said Kallus.

"'There is nothing to be sorry Sasha.'" Said Isidor, "'you did nothing wrong.'"

"'No, I did a lot wrong, I was angry and hurt, I took it out at the people who didn't do anything.'" Said kallus, "'I've killed people who where just defending themselves, there are things I shouldn't be forgiven for, I don't forgive myself.'"

Isidor listened to kallus talk. 

"'I'm a terrible person, I still don't understand why Zeb have forgiven me.'" Said kallus with tears.

"'Maybe you showed him that you can be a better person,'" Isidor siad, "' you aren't the person you where at 16 or 34, just strive to be better.'"

\-------

Peninnah was like everything Zahara remembered, she was taller than her, and carried her in a noble grace. They weren't born nobles, Zahara was a personal guard for Queen Tirzah, so Peninnah grew up around noble children. She was childhood friend of Queen Vashti, back when she was Crown Princess Vashti.  Zahara wanted this to be her daughter, but it wasn't, none of this was real.

"'Where am i, truly?'" Zahara asked.

Peninnah thought for a long moment, debating on where or not to tell the truth. she looked at her mother sizing her.

"'Mama, your dieing,'" she siad, "'but you not fully dead, that's way i'm the only one here.'"

Bantha shit.

Zahara laughed, she had nearly died many times, she didn't see dead relatives those times. She stud and paced the room, flowers, vases and art. She tore them from there spots and thru them. They hit the ground and shattered, Peninnah watched her mother do this. She had a board expression on her face as she sips her tea. Zahara stud at in the middle of the mess breathing heavily.

"'You done Mama, because I need to talk to you.'" Peninnah said.

Zahara signed and want back to the table, feeling like a kitt being scolded by there parents. She sat down next to Peninnah and picked up her tea.

"'Gerazeb is fine, but he is trouble, and you are going to need his mate for help,'" said peninnah, but held up her hand, so her mother won't interrupt,"' he knows how they work, more than you, but importantly, he loves him.'" 

Zahara was a stubborn person, if she bleaved that if there is something wrong, she be hell-bent on finding the truth. She didn't trust Alex, she didn't want to trust him, but he did have more knowledge than her about how they think. And she had to admit that zeb loved Alex, but that is what makes her worried. How ever she would do any thing for her daughter, if she asked Zahara to do the impossible, she'll find a way. like this moment was an impossible task, and like all impossible tasks, she'll find a way.

"Fine, I'll work with him," Zahara said angrily,sounding a little childish, turning to look at the room.

The mess had been cleaned up and replaced, everything was identical to the original.

\-----

Kallus looked at Isidor,  the man simply patted his face. He smiled and poured himself More tea.

"'We have all done things we all regret, you don't forget it, you just learned to live with it.'" Isidor said. 

Kallus gave a small smile.

"'Now Promise me that you will work with your grandmother in law, she knows a lot more then you do,all so, don't get yourself killed,'" the man looked at his grandson with a tired and upset expression, "'I've seen you, don't go on some suicide mission to save your fiance, you have proven yourself, so don't kill yourself in the name of love and houner, Okay?'"

Kallus was a little bit confused about it and concerned, if his grandfather had seen that he just hopes he didn't see anything else.

"'Yes grandfather, I promise.'" Kallus said.

Isidor smiled and pulled kallus into a tight hug. Kallus hugged him just as tight, he didn't want to let go, he felt like a child again. Safe in his grandfathers arms, away from father and mother. He felt safe with him, but he also felt safe with zeb. He needed to go back to him. Someone who he can touch in the present, and not a memory from his childhood.

"'I love you grandfather, but I have to be back with him,'" kallus said with tears, "'I need him back.'"

Isidor smiled and kissed kallus's forehead.

"'I love you too Sasha'" Isidor said, "'be safe.'"

Isidor stud, he collected his tray up and walked to the beaded curtain. He gave his grandson one last smile and walked through the it. Kallus was alone again, wiped away his tears. It was time to think.

\----

Zahara watched Peninnah, she even did that annoying proper way to eat and drink she learned in etiquette classes with the noble children, good thing Garazeb didn't take them, being a low ranking noble, and one without tittle. This was her daughter, so this was real.

"'Mama, promise me that you will save my Jewel," said Peninnah turning to her mother.

"'Of curse precious." Zahara promised.

"'But don't kill his mate, he loves Garazeb as much as you do and is willing to kill himself to prove it." Peninnah said.

Zahara only nodded and hugged her again. It was a tight hug, the kind you give to someone who you won't ever see again. Zahara kissed the top of the girls head, she smelt of the perfumed oil they rubbed into fur, to erase the natural smell. Zahara was about to cry, she just kissed her again and held her.

"'I'm sorry, I was wrong about the whole thing, I'm so sorry my baby.'" Zahara cried into her daughters hair.

"'I'm forgive you Mama, please don't die.'" Peninnah said.

"'I won't." Zahara said.

Peninnah pulled away and held Zahara's face, wiping away the tears. Gently like a she was wiping tears from Zeb's face. Then she kissed her cheek and stud. Zahara attempted to grab Peninnah's skirt, but it slipped through her fingers. 

"'I love you Mama.'" Peninnah said.

"'I love you too my jewel.'" Zahara cried.

Peninnah left the room, the door opened and she exited threw it. Zahara balled up on the floor and was crying hard. She just wanted to be left alone, but zeb crossed her mind.

Peninnah wanted her baby to be saved and protected, she promised her daughter that she'll do it.  So she sat up and wiped away the tears. She had to save her grandchild, her only grandchild of her only child. Her jewels jewel.

It was time to get herself together and then find him.

\----

It wasn't easy, but hera was luck enough to get a meeting with mon mothma. she was busy with setting up the new government. The two women Sat across from each other in Mon's office, a tray of tea and caff on a coffee table. So in hopes that this will be a good meeting.

"I'm concerned about them, captain kallus isn't the one to over stay his leave." Mon said.

"Zeb isn't much of one eather." Said Hera.

Look kallus wasn't the only one of the two to be stressed about time. Zeb has never been late to a meeting, He may not be kallus efficient but he works well enough.

"Any thing bothering them before they left?" Mon asked.

"Only that Kallus feared that Zebs grandmother will kill him." Said Hera.

Kallus never said anything about it, but Hera expected it. Kanan was stressed about meeting Cham. And that was after they had been married for a while. But they didn't tell Cham about there marriage.

"I heard they were engaged." Mon said with a smile.

 "Yeah Zeb told everyone." Hera joked.

This was a nice pleasant meeting, just like chit-chat with a friend. But they had to get into business, two members of Hera's family was missing and she knew that there was possible danger. What was left of the empire was holding what they had. Empire proper was somewhere in the galaxy, licking there wounds, but imperial remnants where digging in. They were abounded by the empire. To they were  holding out for a while.

"Do you know what planet they went to?" Mon asked.

"Layra, it's where Zahara has been living." Hera said.

Mon stud and walked over to her desk. She opened her own halo-net and begin typing away.

"The name of the Capitol city?" Asked Mon

"Durrn." Said Hera standing up as well.

Mon typed some more and information popped up. She was reading it quickly, making sure that nothing sliped past her.

"There is a small legion there, sent there after the coronal has been requesting them for a while." Mon said.

"What reason." Hera asked.

"The wild life mostly, but also because the empire there was mostly relying on the local hunters for protection. Can't have control over the people if you're there as administration only."

Ever since the new republic took control of most of the core they have access to the records. It has helped them greatly.

"Coronal Meeves has a bit of a past." Said Mon turning the screen.

Hera read, each passing paragraph made her sick. This man was sicking, even by imperial standards. He was formally a prison warden, he ran the crater moon prison. Hera has Heard of him. 'The warden at blank hole is a demon from the deepest ring of hell.' One former prisoner told her.

Hera didn't want to recall the stories.

"They put him there to keep an eye on him and out of the way." Hera said out loud

"It seems like it, now that the empire is gone from the area he's free to do what he wants." Mon said, she feel deep in thought for a moment.

"Hera take who and what you need," said Mon, "keep it small and quiet, just bring him in alive."

"Yes Chancellor." Hera said.

"May the force be with you." Said mon

"And with you." Hera said.

There meeting ended and Hera was on the lift going down.  She sighed leaning her head back, she was thinking of who she could take. A few of her best put in to resign from serves. Shara and her husband left to raise their son. Jyl was on leave. So who was left.

She entered her office her aid was still there doing last minute paper work. He sighed hello, and looked at her expectedly.

"Get me a list of pilots and crews who isn't resigning or on leave," said Hera, "also get me a list of all infantry same qualifications."

"Yes ma'am." Said Karman

Hera held up her comm link and opened it.

"Sabine, I have some news for you." Said Hera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also characters that are only mentioned in passing in a book.
> 
> In lasat culture a jewel is basically an only child and that they are precious like a jewel. 
> 
> Isidor Kallus is Alexsandr Kallus paternal grandfather, his fathers-father, the Kalluss' are Religious, and his parents weren't the best people. religious summer school is basically vacation bible school, but a little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has a lot of violence and torture, if not your thing you can just skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of violence and torcher. So if it's not your thing you can skip this chapter.

His head was pounding hard, it felt like his head was splitting apart with a dull ax. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to sleep, he wanted Alex and Zahara. He was drowsy and disoriented, but he knew that his arms where chained above his head. His feet where chained together with short cain so he would have to hop if he movied. It was cold with only his underclothing, the cool air and breeze told Zeb that he was outside.

Zeb was in and out of consciousness when Water was blasted into his face, waking him up from the unrestful sleep, he choked as it was sprayed into his face. It was like ice, soaking thru his fur to the skin. Then an electronic shock fallowed, it was high so he saw red webbing in his eyes. Zeb screamed thru gritted teeth until it stopped. He was able to finally see who was keeping him chained, the blurs forming into a solid shape. Two stormtroopers with red chest plates stud before them. They looked at him with disgust, even though the helmets he knew that was how they where looking at him. One was holding a garden hose and the other was holding a cattle prod, not even a the electronic Rob the empire was supposed to use, this one was for animals, the big ones.

They tortured him for an while, intermediately with the hose and the prod, basically being drowned then shocked. He both felt and smelt his fur and skin burning as the prod was pressed deep into his skin, the hot feeling fallowed by a harsh pain of blisters. They stopped when a man walked to join them. He was a porky man with a red face, it reminded Zeb of a puffer pig, but that was a kind assessment.

"Hello, my name is Kellien Meeves, what is yours?" The man said sounding soft, like he was talking to a scared animal and not a person or a child.

"Garazeb." Zeb said voice raspy from screaming. 

Zeb didn't care about the whole thing, a name was a name. No weight over him, he wasn't important to any one higher than himself. Zeb was Zeb.

"It has come to my attention that you are lying about something, I'm trying to find out the truth." Said nerves.

"What lie and what truth?" Zeb asked.

"That you where there when the death star blew up," said Meeves, "because that didn't happen."

Zeb was disoriented, but he knew that the death star blew up.

"I saw it happened, the party afterwards was amazing," said Zeb, "I saw an ewok drink three times there body weight."

The stormtroopers sprayed and shocked him again as punishment, but steped back for meeves to keep interview him.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Meeves said in his real voice and tone, "teach him the truth."

As the man walked away the torture continued, Zeb's screams bringing a smile to Meeves face.

\----

When Meeves was a warden, he ruled with a iron fist. He had to be, the worst of the worst came to him, and it was his job to break them, to make them into loyal honest Imperial citizens, threw hard work and a hard hand. They made storm trooper armor, gravity welds, and storage devices for star ships. Everything went by smoothly, if the inmate had a skill that was useful they were often given the job the skill was needed. Everything went by smoothly. It was his job to make good people out of them. So each morning, lunch, and before shut down he made everyone read the commandments. 

He punished thous who broke his commandments, equally and fairly. Regardless of whether or not they were inmates or his right hand, everyone had to fallow them. He said them to himself now, like a prayer.

 'The rule of law is absolute. Justice is fair and balanced; no one is above the law, no man, animal or beast. Hard work sets you free, prove loyalty by blood, mind, and heart.'

He was in his office now, one of the well behaved inmates had brought him lunch. This one proved there loyalty by turning in there family, they where stocking illegally goods. He turned to look at it. Bantha stake pie and water, he had confiscated a herd of them from a farmer, it should last them a while. He sat down and ate.

\-----

After a while of torture a med droid appeared out now where, long after the storm-troopers disappeared. An nutrient IV was inserted into his arm, the cool liquid dripped into his vein as the droid cleaned the wounds.

"Can you give me something for the pain?" Zeb asked.

 _"I've been instructed no to give you anything for pain or sleep."_ Said the droid.

Zeb laughed and let the droid to its work, he finally had time to think. The first thought that bubbled up was.

 _Where is Alex?_ The second was.  _Where is grandma?_

"Can I ask you something?" Zeb asked.

 _"Only one."_ The droid said

"Did I come in with anyone else?" Zeb asked.

 _"Not that I'm aware of. "_ the droid said.

The droid was done with Zeb, and left the lasat to his pain and thoughts. But fool hearty hope felled his chest. Because maybe, just maybe, his love and Grandmother was alive away from here.

\----

Lyara was boring as an imperial wall, but it had many lovely creates. The locals simply called them dragons, some that fly, some that ran on water. Many interesting creates. But he had favorite ones that he liked. The maggot dragon lay eggs in the skin and it burrowed out of the flesh, after eating everything under the skin. Extremely painful.Tree dragons that brake done and tare open skin to suck out marrow and blood. But his favorite was the weasel dragon, it ate soft flesh and the eyes. He looked down at one in its cage, the long wiggling things twisting in there confines. kept intentionally under feed, so they would eat the the damned.

That is how he was exciting the disloyal officers, they where held to a higher slandered after all, as they where officers. Unlike the locals, child like, they where like adults and must be held at a higher standard. But if they were still alive, they were left there, as a reminder. Soon after they'll die, but if there not dead. A bullet would do.

Meeves felt a rush in his veins, it was like sex and drugs times five. He felt it his blood. Meeves was made for this, made to bring the discipline to these savages.

\----

Each day was different, today he was held up by his feet, a few feet above the ground. They used whips today, electronic ones that don't cut the skin, but it can still do some damage to his nerves. It felt like being electrocuted and set on fire. When done for the day, they left him up, like a carcass of an animal from a hunt. The droid didn't let him down, just tented to him, patching the wounds that reopened during the onslaught. The droid was finishing up when Zeb was let go, he fail with a painful thud. The droid quickly examined the reopened wounds.

"Hello Garazeb, how are you doing today." Meeves said in that voice you use for animals.

"Kriff off." Said Zeb.

It was the only personal contact he had each day, the droid was cold, the storm-troopers where his torturers. Meeves came to talk, call him a liar and leave. 

"So the droid informs me that you are asking for someone, maybe if you tell me I can help you." Said Meeves.

Zeb didn't say anything, just lay there staring up at him. Everything hurt, but he held on to the hope that his loved ones where still alive. Soon all of this would stop. Him alive or dead, it will stop.

"If it's the people you where with I have to inform you that they are dead." Said Meeves.

At first Zeb was confused about what the man was talking about. Meeves got down on one knee, making a loud grunt as he did it. The man has never done this before, usually it was him standing, calling Zeb a lair and then leave. This made Zeb nervous.

"Alexsandr Kallus, age 47, and Zahara, age 463," said Meeves, "it's sad that they are both dead."

Zeb refused to believe that they are dead, but Meeves just kept going.

"The scavengers found there body's before we did, I would show you the pictures, but sadly even I would be sick to view it." Said meeves a twisted smile drifted onto his face.

Zeb didn't want to believe it, because it is a joke. A sick, twisted, joke. His grandma was the kind of person to fight death. Alexsandr has been thrown off by death no matter how many times he was on his suicide runs.

"But I know that you won't believe me," Meeves said pulling out an halo.

He set it down in front of Zeb, and clicked it on. The image made Zeb sick with disgust and deep sorrow. Like Meeves said, two bodies were being ate by several scavengers. Human and lasat, there face and eyes gone, what was left of the human flesh was gray and waxy. The fur of the lasat was falling out in tuffs. The animals and insects where still eating at the body's, not even bothering to skater away. A truly disgusting sight to see.

"Do you believe me now?" Said Meeves.

Zeb hated what he saw, but he knew, in a weird way, that this was fake. 

"No, and the death star did happen." Said Zeb.

 Meeves stud and kicked him, he left the picture open so Zeb could watch it. It was a basic loopier halo, Hera has a few of them. He himself has one of Jacen playing in the snow.  But it was a sick way of using it. the loop went on and on, he finally rolled over and ignored it.

\----

Zeb was asleep, it was the first real sleep he has had since coming here. The floor wasn't soft, but he was laying down. In his sleep he felt a gentle hand petting his face, when he opened his eyes he could have cried. Alex was laying down with him, a small smile on his face.

"Alex." Said zeb vocie full of joy.

Kallus opened his mouth blood pooled out instead of words. The man blinked and his eyes where gone, only the bloody sockets remand.

Zeb woke up for reel this time, it was dark still and no one was around, a nightmare. He aloud himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make meeves sound like a fascist. Like the line 'hard work sets you free', is from a Auschwitz and other death camps.
> 
> If you read this far I thanks you, I was a little concerned about my health when I was writing it.
> 
> Comment please, and sorry for the wait, I do have a job and its keeps me from writing as mush as would like.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this with 11, sorry for the wait.

Kallus woke up in a tiny cot, staring up at a plan white ceiling. A crude IV drip in his arm dripping saline into his vein. He sat up in the cot and looked around he was in a room with a row of cots, all of them full with beings. He was in a med center, a crude one. An nurse spotted him and rushed over from the post.

"Where an I." He asked her, voice dry.

"Dr. Ghill's house, you are safe here." Said the nurse.

The nurse helped Kallus up more, allowing him to set up fully and pored water for him. The man drank, the cool, sweet, water cooling his dry through.

"Where's Zeb?" Said Kallus to himself.

"A woman came in with you, is she Zeb?" The nurse asked.

"Zahara." Kallus said standing up.

"Sir, you need to stay in bed." The nurse said panicking.

Kallus ignored her, simply grabbing his IV tower and pulled it with him. He learned from training that you don't pull out the IV, it painful as hell, and it would cost you more injury then it's worth. The nurse Fallowed him as he looked around. It was clear that he hadn't walk in while, but he just powered through it.. He looked around at the beds, looking for a face, Zeb's face, hell even Zahara's. The bed was either empty or it wasn't the right face. He entered the hall, another nurse joined in.

"Sir, please return to your bed." The nurse said trying to cool him down.

"Where are they?" Kallus demand.

A togruta woman stepped out of a room, her face was blank. But she walked over to Kallus stopping him. By putting a hand on his chest. She must be not much older than him, her montrals where large and full. Purple skin with delicate white and gold markings. Kallus would say she was beautiful, if he wasn't irritated about the whole situation.

"I'm Dr. Ghill, I can help you." She said smoothly.

"I'm looking for two lasats, a woman and man." Said Kallus.

"The woman is in here." Dr. Ghill lead Kallus to a different room.

this one had machines that helped people breath and monatured there heart beat. Zahara was in the center of the room, the machine helping her breath and her heart was beating in rhythm. Kallus shuffled over to her, a little relief washing over him. She was alive, someone was alive.

"Who is she to you?" Dr. Ghill asked.

"She's... My mother-in-law." Said Kallus, they had no way of checking.

Family meant he'll know wheather or not she is going to be alright. They'll tell him things, keep him in the loop. He looked down at Zahara, she looked like she was asleep, the mask helping her breath, the monitor said she was fine. What happened to them?

\------

Sabine and Jacen went to the park today, mostly to keep Jacen busy and away from the hotel, he was wondering what his mother was doing and why his uncles where late coming back, So to the park to get away from it all. Rex and Wolf was with them, they were both board being in the hotel as well. The small group made there way to the park, all enjoying the fresh air. But as they got closer, he got more nerves, and just stopped on the path. Jacen didn't seem to want to go to the playground area.

"Why don't you want to play with the other kids?" Sabine asked.

"Because the last time a kid punched me." Jacen said.

"We can't have that." Sabine said.

She got down on her knees in front of Jacen, so they were the same height. 

"Can you make a fist?" Sabine asked.

Jacen made a fist with his thumb sticking out. It was kinda of cute, they all had to admit. But Sabine, Rex, and Wolf all had grown up learning how to fight, and how to do it properly.

"No like this." Said Sabine.

She made a proper punching fist, thump folded in so all the joints were pointing in the same Direction. Jacen did the same with his fist, so that the thumb was folded with the joints in the same Direction, like his sister.

"Now punch." Said Sabine holding up her hand.

Jacen did, but it was light punch, more sound then force. This was so cute to them.

"Good, but harder." Sabine said.

Jacen did a real punch, putting as much his 4 and a half self could muster. This time more oof into it. It was a good punch.

"Ow, good job jacen." Said Sabine encouraging him.

Jacen smiled broadly, enjoying the prase.

"Let me see." Rex said holding his hand.

Jacen punched it, Rex approved of it, then Jacen punched wolf in the leg. Wolf did a little yelp, actually felt a little pain, it wasn't enough to bruise. More his of his pride then physical self was bruised.

"Okay," Sabine said taking Jacens hand, pulling him away from Wolf.

"You can't go around punching people, you have to only punch people who hurt you," said Sabine, then rephrased it, "only hit thous who hit you."

"Kay," said jacen.

The boy smiling ear to ear, Rex was just laughing at his brother's embarrassment. Shoving the man's shoulder, wolf was blushing and trying to figure out why Jacen didn't like him.

\------

"You and your in-law both where shot with a slug thrower." Dr. Ghill said, showing Kallus the diagram," yours was threw and threw, in that little place below the heart. She however was hit in the lung."

Kallus simply nodded, he was taken back to his bed. Pain was starting to ping up from the wound, and they didn't have high grade pain pills here, just a simple bitter tea made from local plants. They must have ran out for a doctor to allow holistic medicine.

"When is she going to wake up?" Kallus asked.

"Anytime now, you have been here 5 days." Doctor ghill.

Kallus took a sip of tea, feeling tired, like really tired. It was like a wave of extreme exhaustion hit him square in the face. He looked down at the tea, what was in it. Everything around him began to spin and warp. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Kallus," said Dr. Ghill, her voice sounding warped as well, " like I said we are out of almost everything. "

She took the tea from him, she pulled the blankets over him. Kallus felt afraid, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He feel into a deep, deep, drug induced sleep.

\---

Jacen was playing around with a few kids his age, Sabine was talking with a woman named Mari. Being two people of the arts they had a lot to talk about. Rex and Wolf where on a bench, if they were trying to relax they looked uncomfortable. War is all they ever known, so peace was uncomfortable to them. Rex was watching the sky above them, it was like many Sky's, blue and full of speeders. Wolf was watching the children play, still wondering why the green haired boy hates him so much.

"What do you want to do now?" Rex asked the air, wolf turned to look at him.

"What?" Wolf replied, unsure if he understood the question.

"When this war is over, what do you want to do?" Rex asked looking at wolf.

Wolf hadn't much thought into it really, probably just go back to there salt word and continue hunting jupa. There knew Walker was still there, but it also didn't feel right to go back. Greggor was gone, it would feel less, empty wasn't the right word, but full wasn't either. Just a void without him.

"I heard the fishing is good on Festiva, also wx-08." Said wolf.

"Sounds good." Said Rex with a smile.

They just had no idea what to do with themselves, but it's not like they had a plan for the first time. They just went, a quiet, world with dangerous wildlife.

 ----

A quiet world full of dangerous wildlife was hell of a place to die, but waking up to see Kallus sitting next to her made her wish they both died. But she had a promise to keep, to both Penniah and Gerazeb. Don't kill him, work with him. It was going to be hard.

"Why the hell you are here?" Zahara asked Kallus.

"Because someone needs to be, as your in-law." Kallus sniped, not even caring.

Garazeb wasn't here, so they can show each other there true thoughts and opinions of the other. It was clear that Zahara hated Kallus, it was made clear to him the first day. But Kallus had is own opinion of her now, a bitter and controlling woman who rules by intimidation. It might be an unfair assessment, but it is what he read of her. From his training he could see she mostly was a working class, had to fight do to her misfortune. had a bit of a height complex do to the fact she was small by lasat standards. But she was deeply loyal, almost to the point of blindness, and just as much for her loved ones. That was enough for him.

They stay quiet for a good 30 minuets before they spoke again.

"We need to save Garazeb," said Zahara, "and I can't do it alone, so......" She looked uncomfortable, kinda like a she was an a person being forced to talk en font of people on a stage. 

Kallus simply looked at her as she talked, waiting for what she had to say. She looked like she was holding glass in her mouth, but she finally sighed after long moment.

"Just help me rescue him please, he's all I have left worth something." Said Zahara eyes watering.

This took Kallus back, he wasn't expecting that. He almost felt something in his heart for her, like a twinge of remorse, guilt,  or something like empathy. He knew that feeling well, the empire tried to erase it from him. He was able to repress it, along with many of his emotions and feelings, it was easier at the time.

"Yes, I'll help you," said Kallus, " because I can't do it alone either." 

Zahara looked at him surprised, but she repressed the smile. it wasn't a nice smile, but like a joking smile. They had to work together and they didn't like each other, but they were doing it for Zeb.

A nurse came in and saw Kallus, he looked angry at him.

"Mr. Kallus return to your bed and leave Ms. Varela alone." He scolded and kallus was fallowed out.

 The nurse returned with tea, Zahara took it and drank it with gusto. The nurse looked surprised when Zahara finished it. She wasn't sure why until the world begin to brighten  up then colors begin to swirl together. Realization hit her as she pasted out, the nurse fixed her position and covered her up. The nurse was outside when the purring started up, loud purring that almost shook the walls.

"Force." Said the nurse.

\--------

It wasn't Jacen's fault, he did was Sabine told him, 'only hit those who hit you'. The kid started it buy slapping and shoving him down, he was running through the play ground. He just stud up and punched him in the arm, he started crying and ran away. He was about to find Sabine, to tell her what he did. But as he was going to her a woman stud in font of him, stopping him. She was red haired and covered in spots like him. she was standing with her hands on her hips, making herself scarier then she already was, besides being an angry adult much taller then him. He just looked up at her scared, she looked at him expectedly, he just looked up at her. Then she stared yell at Jacen when he didn't say anything.

"You don't going around hitting people you don't like!" The woman yelled at Jacen.

The boy was standing nearby holding the arm, still crying, doing a hole show. Jacen being 4 years old, he respected all adults, every adult he had ever meet was nice to him. he must have done some thing wrong, like really wrong, because he's never had an adult this mads. his mother, or uncles, have never yelled at him in anger, in fear or to get his attention, but never as a punishment. Jacen tried to leave and go find Sabine or one of his clone uncles, when the woman garbed him, forcing him to look at her. He didn't like this, he wanted to get away, find his adults.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you ugly dirty blood!" Screamed the woman at his face.

Jacen started crying, the woman shook him for that nails digging into his skin.

"Sabine!" He cried loudly.

 The women raised her hand to slap him.

"Don't you dare." Said Wolf, almost sounding like a growl.

The woman froze and Jacen was able to wiggle out of the woman's arms and run behind wolf. seeing wolf as a protector and as a good adult. The women looked at wolf, staring at him with daggers in her eyes. Jacen held wolfs legs, he just patted his head.

"This has nothing to do with you clone, that fitly mutt hit my son." She said.

"That brat hitting toddlers?" Said wolf, he looked behind her.

Sabine ran up to them, she didn't look confused or concerned. Sabine looked ready for attack, despite not having any of her weapons or armor. She wore Hera's clothing, looking baggy on her. Sabine saw Jacen behind wolf and a red haired woman.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This woman was attacking Jacen." Wolf said.

"It hit my son!" She said.

"It?" Sabine asked angrily.

The cops where called to the park that day.

\------------

Zahara was in her bed, Kallus sitting in a chair next to her, this time a small group of people gathered around them. He's never seen any of these people before. Zahara looked over them, she knew most of him.

 "Thank you for coming" Said Zahara.

"You look well Zahara." Said Dahlia.

"Cut the shit Dahlia, how long until they find out?" Zahara asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

Zahara laughed, a few did fallowed in the laugh. But a few didn't, either they didn't find it funny or did understand. Kallus didn't.

"I'm an awol, at the moment, soon they will figure it out." Dahlia said.

"Officer or trooper?" Kallus asked, thinking he figured it out.

"Officer, but admin." Dahlia said.

Kallus simply nodded in understatement.

"Again thank you all coming," Zahara said, "my grandson has been captured by the imperial forces, but more importantly we have been letting this man do what he wants for why to long. So we need a plan."

They all were quiet as Zahara talked, Kallus was a bit transfixed by this, she was a leader. Everyone was drawn into her energy, feeding off her words. Even from her bed it looked like she was in a command chair.

"So any ideas?" Zahara asked everyone.

\---------

Hera was called to the police station, apparently siblings day out didn't turn out so well, when she got there she was told about everything, it made her skin boil. Her leeku actually bent up and the tips pointed into her back, A big insult in ryl. But her son was important and was taken to a room where Jacen was waiting for her. He was sitting in a chair with a nice person, but the moment he saw her. He jumped and rain to her.

"Mama!" Jacen cried, running hard at her.

Hera got down and hugged him tightly, she knew that Jacen needed her now. He was going to be asking her a lot of uncomfortable questions, and she will just answer them to the best of her abilities. People where evil sometimes.

"Oh baby, my love." Hera said, kissing his head.

The boy burrowed into her embrace, enjoying the contact. Much better than the woman's. The nice person walked over to them, they most have been a social worker who waited with Jacen. Hera stud holding her son close.

"Thank you for waiting with my son." Hera said.

"Your welcome ma'am, " said the person, "he's such a sweet little boy."

"Do you want to press charges?" Asked the officer.

"Where is my daughter and two of my friends." Hera answer intend.

She wanted to kill the woman, she wanted to rip every red hair out of that woman's body. But she had Jacen and she was mulling it over. A few moments later her daughter and friends appeared. She did expect Sabine to land in jail at one point so she wasn't surprised by that. Hera and Sabine did a awkward hug, jacen was barrowed in her arms still. She then gave Rex and wolf hugs, it was even more awkward, as they didn't like contact that much.

"Ma'am," said a police officer, "sorry to bother you, but do you want to press charges."

Like earlier, Hera still wanted the woman dead. 

"Yes." Hera said.

\------

 Meeves looked down at Garazeb. To him, this alien was a beast, not even worth the IV drip in his arm. But even animals had to be treated decently and had rights. Garazeb had simply been changed up in the yard like a dog. Meeves looked at the droid.

"Can he be moved." Meeves asked, but it was a demand really.

"Yes." The droid said, "but slowly."

Meeves simply nodded and waved his troopers over, They stud at attention before him, awaiting orders.

"Movie it to the cage." He ordered.

The troopers chained zeb around his neck, his feet and hands are chuffed tightly. And everything ache as he was lead around like a pet, he was tired and sore. He just wants to sleep. He was to tired to be embarrassed by this humiliating treatment. He shown to a room and un-cuffed, he was pushed into the room with rods. It was dark, but he was able to find a corner where he curled up and fell asleep. It was more comfortable then the concrete outside, smother at lest. His dreams where full of comfort, because he wanted a gentle hand. It wasn't of his bed on the ghost, or any bed, not of his grandma or fiance. It was of his mother.

In his dreams he was in her arms as tiny kit, she's humming a lullaby he has long forgotten the words to. they where together in his childhood home in the Orrilios compound, the 3rd house off the main gate. It was warm and safe here, he never wanted to leave this.

"'I miss you Mama.'" Zeb said, his voice soft.

"'I miss you too my precious." Said Peninnah, petting his head.

"'Can I stay here with you?" Zeb begged.

"'No my treasure,'" Penninah said, "you have to get back now."

Zeb woke up, he was back, cold and alone. he felt small and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zahara and kallus are kind of a like in many ways, in one world they might get along, but they don't. they will work together but thats it, they will only torate each other becuse of gerazeb, who they both love.
> 
> jacen gets hit with hybrid discrimination, 'ugly' because that is what people where calling jacen when he first came to us a year ago. In NO why call people different then you slurs just so you can feel better about yourself.
> 
> please commet, I want to know if anyone reads past chapter one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic stated out fluffy, now i got blood all over my fluff.

Hera just held Jacen in her arms, willing the world away. The cruel, painful, heartless world away from them. Jacen was quiet, but Hera could tell he was thinking, for a 4 year old he was a deep thinker, maybe it was being around adults more then children. Also Hera didn't know many 4 year olds, so she didn't know if Jacen was the rule or the exception. He hasn't said any thing yet, about what happened, or about the woman who called him all those things. Did he even understand yet, about any thing?

"Baby, I've told you that some times adults are bad, remember?" Hera asked Jacen.

Jacen nodded into her chest, Hera felt it.

"Sometimes they don't change, they are going to be that way and you can't do anything about it." Hera said, squeezing him tighter, "they are going to be mean because they can, and because they don't like different."

"I'm different?" Jacen asked.

Hera wanted to say no, but she knew that wasn't true. Hera hoped to never have this conversation, or just don't have it until he's older, where he understands it more. Hera wasn't sure if he'll understand now. She wanted Jacen to know both his sides of his family, the human and twi'lek self. Her aid, who was a hybrid like Jacen, has told her that she should have the "different" conversation many times, it was better that way, because pretending speciesism doesn't exist was just as harmful as not telling him. Hera took a breath and pulled Jacen away from her, so they where looking into each others eyes and faces.

"Do you feel different?" Hera asked, and Jacen thought.

"Maybe." Jacen said with a shrug.

"Like how?" Hera asked.

"Why do we not look the same?" he asked and Hera's heart drooped and crushed into many little pieces.

"love, that is because your daddy was human and i'm twi'lek." said Hera as simply as possible, "you look like him more than me, like you have his eyes, and very handsome." 

Jacen smiled a little, enjoying the tiny complement. Hera pulled him back into a hug, holding him close again.

"'I love you baby.'" Hera said in ryl.

"'I love you too mama.'" Jacen said back in ryl, but his was a practiced rly, just a sentence.

like knowing how to say 'good morning' or 'where is the bathroom?' without actually knowing the language, Hera was going to work on that. But also, she was worried, worried about other kinds of questions. Jacen is young, he is going to ask, even the hard ones she didn't want to answer.  Hera remembers when she was caring him around as a new born and have people ask was species Jacen was, or if she was a friend of the mother, even if she adopted him. She corrected them, they would be embarrassed about it and apologize. She was worried if he'll ever meet more people like that woman, or they'll vial there speciesism in words or acts. Its hard to change another persons thoughts, the change that seeds that are rooted and planted, but hopefully it would be.

'Hell, look at Kallus.' she thought, stroking Jacen's soft green hair. 

\-------

They where in the bushes watching the transports completing there patrols around Durrn. It was disorganized mess that truly amazed Kallus that they even get anything done. When the troopers where sent here they didn't send the best.  Kallus watched them with the binoculars the hunters gave him, noting some to his memory other to flimsi. The big man was held up in his compound with zeb and the other prisoners, he just hoped that there plan is successful.  A troop transporter left the gates of the city, he noted the time and direction. He quickly noted it and when back to watching, others fond this kind of thing boring. It was but they had to have motivation,drive, and above all, patients. You can be the best looking, smoothest, or just generally the best thing since istabread. The best quality of being in espionage, is patients and being unassuming. He felt a tap on his leg and soon some once was laying next to him.

"My turn." they whispered.

"I'm fine." Kallus whispered back, his eyes where burning, but he didn't care.

"You've been here since before sunrise, it's almost sunset." they whispered back.

Kallus sighed, he didn't want to leave, he needed to know, needed to be useful. Zeb was normally the only one to get him away form any thing, but he didn't have Zeb to relay on, Zeb was relying on him, and he didn't want to be passed out on the day it happens. so reluctantly he crawled out, moving deeper into the forest on his stomach before standing up. A good distance away form the tree line so they weren't seen. But Kallus really doubted those drop outs even can see over there spokes of there blasters.  There was a small camp of speeders, they where totally shut off so they sat on the ground. So they weren't spotted with scanners. A few where sleeping on mats on the ground, he put his flimsi report down in a flimsi notebook, making shore it matched his note. He then found a mat and laid down, closing his eyes, he wasn't going to sleep but just resting his eyes for the moment. 

\----

Hera was going of the records of who is left, some really good pilots and troopers.  She was on a crunch time now, they were gone for almost a month now. Jacen was wondering if they were coming back, starting to feel abandoned by them, without expressing it. Also the Court date was coming up and Hera didn't understand Chandrilan law, Sabine was now staying just because Zeb was missing, but wanting to go back to Lothal and protect it. Feeling trapped by all this, Hera did what she was good at, strategize and plan.

She found some good pilots on the list. Some staying on until the war was truly over. She crossed out the ones she didn't want or like, viewing both there history and flight records. She had a narrow it down to a about 20, just wanted to find the best of the best for her private mission.  Hera needed this, her family was on the line.

She needed the people and she needed a plan.

\-----

The plan, it didn't have a great name, so it was just called the plan.

The plan was to document and survey all the major towns and villages and other things like paths often taken. So far so good, the empire is rarely anything but consistent. Even these folks, who where going with less and less each day.  Rumors have it that the Meeves is getting worse, just excuse to kill someone, or really torture them. They weren't sure if Meeves was aware of something was up, or he was just getting an itch that was getting harder and harder to scratch.

The great pass was the biggest and most frequently used path, by both empire and locals. Big enough for a tanker to go through without issue. It was also the closet path near Durrn and the rest of the planet, where the empire was set up. Durrn was in a plateau with three other towns and a few villages, surround by volcanic rock. To cut them all off was to blow up to passages.

So they were going to blow up the passages the empire knew about.

Zahara observed the maps and notes, nothing much changed in the reports, hopefully by Ashlas will it would go as planed, but Ashlas sometimes had other plans. Zahara just prayed that the great path didn't have any. She wanted Gerazeb back and safe, even if that meant over throwing the planetary government to do it. Her daughter was counting on her, zed was counting on her, even Alex was counting on her. She had to get this right, so she had to do this right. 

"Are the charges in place!" she yelled form the rock shelf.

the closest climber, looked down at her from there spot, they had just placed the charge in the hole.

"Not yet!" they yelled back.

the climber begin to clime higher, reaching the point the clicker indicated. They pulled out there pick and begin to hammer out a small hole, letting the rock fall. It was getting big enough for the charge to be placed, that was when they herd the sound above them. They got close to the rock, it was all they cloud do as the person above them fell, falling passed them screaming. They didn't dare look down, the fall was so graet, they just prayed that they died immediately. 

Zahara however watched the person fall, feeling helpless and frozen in her spot as the person hit the side of the mountain going limb. they hit the ground, looking tiny on the below, blood pooling. But there bag came off falling further away, Zahara watched it and got close to the mountain. The bag hit the ground. The explosion was small, more sound but it still shook the ground around them. Zahara was quiet for a long moment. they picked a good time of day where the empire was to far away to see or feel the explosion if there was an accident. They even had gone around tell the locals farmers that they where doing work for the empire, they would be quiet about it. Zahara did a quick prayer, steeling her self for the next part.

"Go down and clear that up, we can't have any one know what is truly going on!" Zahara called, making her self sound cold.

this mission cant be jeopardized by an accident, they had to clear up, hide every thing, and move on. Zahara did a funeral prayer, a old lasat parer, like she did over her mother and father, the one she did to her daughter from the wookie ship. She didn't want to do that over Gerazebs body, or any one else body. It wasn't a time for mistakes, even unavoidable ones.

\-------

Major Issan and captain viola where in a standing in the storm trooper quieter, captain viola was in her helmet today. They where going over fabricated reports, making there side of the plan a go. So they had to make it look like a town on the other side of the pass was in full rebellion. it would justify taking a large chunk of the core and the only two ties they had. Meeves killed the pilots first, sparing only two.  For this to work they have to get it to look like they weren't involved, just go to the town stay for a while, let Zahara start stage two of the plan.

"Need the biggest ones for this, they need to know not to mess with our authority." Cap. Viola kinda like a show.

"Everything is at a good, just need col. Meeves go." Said Issan.

They were pretending, making a show, very few can be trusted now. There end of the plan had to work, or they are dead. Real dead. They were saving there skin, they joined as something to do, because everyone was doing it, it got them away from there home and life, what ever the reason, it was time to get out. They were going to take a good Chuck out of the defense, it was up to Meeves now.

\-----

Meeves stud over Gerazeb, today's torture session was dry drowning. The lasats labored breathing reminded Meeves of a beast stuck in the tar pits of his home world. How farm animals would get stuck in them, they would been tired form screaming and trying to get out. The farmers would be watching helplessly from the sidelines. As a child he watched a rapist and murder get thrown into the pits, it gave Meeves an idea.

"Did the death star happen?" Meeves asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"Yes, you fat pig." Gerazeb said earning him a slap over his ears.

"NO Sleep! If it even looks tired beat him!" Meeves roared.

The troopers nodded, and set out to do that. Meeves watched on, remembers how the rapist and murder was tortured. They didn't let him sleep, beating him so he stayed awake for days. Before they threw the man in the pits, they burned his genitals with boiling oil before, then they thru him in. It took him 4 days from him die. The screaming,crying, begging, all hours of the night and day. The lawless of his people enraged him, they had there own laws but barely, as they barely had a government. Then the empire came, gave his people and world laws and structure. He owed the empire that much, saving him from himself, It was his job to save these people from themselves.

Gerazeb didn't earn anything like the rapist deserved, Zeb was a liar, thats a tongue and toe removable offence on his home world. But he had a human lover, the human deserved that, betraying his own with an animal. Just should have shacked with another human male, instead of a with that thing. Meeves wanted the human as well, maybe have had the beast admitting to lining sooner if he had to watch his lover in pain. Love made people do a lot of things. He used that a lot himself, his lovers where week, love was week but a strong weakness.

\------------

He couldn't believe it. General Syndulla wanted to talk to him, have a meeting with him. He was a pilot, nothing mush to offer. He felt nerves, she was such an amazing person. She was an General, amazing pilot, the stories about her painted her as this logical, good hearted, amazing person. He was just a pilot, he didn't know if he should feel honored or terrified. He was just a pilot, a simple pilot. hHs droid fallowed down the halls of the building, bumping into him every now and again. he shooed him, for doing it. He got him from the market of his home world, the droid was centuries old and looked like it.

He found Hera's office and wondered if he should knock or tap the chime? But the door slid open and her aid stud there, they didn't even look confused at all.

"She's waiting for you." He said in his monotone voice, stepping aside.

"Thanks." He said stepping in, fallowed by his droid.

The aid closed the door behind him before walking into Hera's office. The woman behind the desk was intimidating, but he respected her. Truth be told, this is the closest he has ever been to her. He's heard her over the comes, been at briefings, but never in the same room as her. The aid came back to him.

"She'll see you now." Said the aid.

Jarek entered the office a little intimidated, but walked right up to her desk. He held out his hand in greeting, an outer rim custom that her cursed himself for falling in to it. Hera stud and took his hand, shaking it, it wasn't tight, just right. 

"Nice to finally meet you Yeager." Said Hera.

"And you general Syndulla." Jarek said, they let go of there hand shake.

"Please sit." Hera offered.

Jarek sat in his seat across from Hera, he took a quick glance around her desk, she had data pads stacked in two piles on one side of her desk. A simple monitor that was closed at the moment. Syndulla was a simple utilitarian woman, not many adornments or decorations. The general he served under took photos of all the worlds, moons, planetoids they ever when too, the one before that one collocated plants and crushed them. All that adorned the generals office was pictures of her son and of two other young peoples he wasn't sure the names of. But the girl was his age he thanks, maybe older. Jarek looked at the general after the glace, she was holding a data pad.

"That was some fancy flying on Tula Max, fastest speed of any x-wing on record, the ties can't even go that fast." said Hera with a smile," hot sauce?"

"Not really, just a refitting and realigning." said Jarek.

"How do you know how to do that?" Hera asked.

"I worked in a shop as a teenager, before joining the rebellion." Yeager said, feeling humble.

 Hera simply nodded and continue reading his records. He joined the rebellion after the first death star, he was 20 and ready to go fight. He been waiting to for some time, but what kept him him was his mother and brother. His mother who was just barely keeping the world out of there home, and his brother who was running around with the wrong people. But when the death star became known, he was going. He promised his mother he'll call when he can, and made his brother swear over the dead that he'll behave and protect mom. That was 4 years, and a lot has happened in that time.

"Let me put this forward," Hera said putting down the record, "you are hell of a pilot, I need that for my mission, are you in?"

"Yes general." Jarek didn't think it through, but what ever it is, he's in.

Hera smiled and held out her hand this time, they shook on it. They reached a deal.

"See you tomorrow at 1500 hours, Yeager." She said.

"Yes general." Said Yeager.

\----

Meeves was rabid when he heard about the town on the other side of the mountain pass,  Issan stayed quiet as Meeves thru a chair at a wall. He was the one holding things together as the empire abandon them here. Issan would never state that, not now or ever, so he told Meeves 'HIS' plan.

"We take a large troop and our ties there, make them see that we still here and that we are still law and order," Issan said, "tell them that the empire is still here and make them see the truth."

"Yes, tell them that we are still here, make those response pay," said Meeves standing up. "Take what you need and go. Make them see that empire is here and we love them."

"Yes colonel." Issan said.

Issan left, he sent the orders down to captain Viola first, then on a secure and separate com. While in the bathroom he sent a message, a secret one to the a person who he didn't know. The message was simple and straight forward, pre-typed and ready to go. It simply read.

'The dragon weasel is a go, high sun.'

\----

It was night when they left, leaving quietly without the lights on. The drivers wore night goggles to avoid the trees and dragons, the night was more alive then the day. The forest was full of screaming and calls of the nocturnal dragons.  Kallus jumped when he looked out the window of the speeder, a pair of glowing eyes stared at him. It was fallowing them.

"What is that thing?" Asked Kallus, the hunter next to him saw it.

"We have a moon dragon after us." He said quietly, fear in his voice.

"Don't worry," said the driver, a woman with gray streaks in her hair, "it's not going to eat us, they find people disgusting."

That wasn't reassuring.

What ever it was it kept up with them, eyes starting at them. They were not going very fast, but a human walking wouldn't be able to keep up. Kallus just kept watching it, and it watched him. The drive out of the woods took longer than he remembered, but soon they were out. The moon dragon stopped fallowing them at the tree line. Once they were a good distance away the driver took off her goggles and turned on the lights. Kallus looked back and saw the eyes again, this time they were nearly above the trees. 

Then it came, a sound so horrible that it chilled kallus to the bones, freezing his blood to ice. The driver shook her head, in pity or disappointment, he didn't know.

"Moon dragons are the worst thing on this world," she explained to him, the off worlder,  "they only hunt during the new moon, no one haw seen one up close, if they had you know why there isn't a good description of them."

Once this was all over, Kallus made a vow. Once Zeb was safe in his arms and in there bed, to never, ever, ever, to come back to Layra. 

\---

The trip back was unsettling, but they arrived back at the tiny camp at the mountain pass. Zahara was waiting for them.

"how was it?" she asked.

"sloppy but predictable," Kallus said, handing his notes to her.

she took them and studied them, hard to do under a moonless night, but the light of the small blue lamps helped some. they where careful, well written, and exact, Kallus didn't make mistakes when writing notes, notes got him out of the gutter. Zahara would never admit it out loud, but she was impressed. 

"The imp part is in action, they'll be here tomorrow." Zahara said.

"Thats good." kallus said.

Zahara and Kallus didn't say anymore to each other, Kallus went into a tent and laid down on a mat, this time really sleeping. Zahara stayed out, being apart of the night watch. she couldn't sleep, the death of the climber haunted her ,and the dread that the mission would fail weighted on her. Also at the foot of the mountain she saw them, the glowing eyes of the moon dragons, many of them, they reminded her of nightmares. There call was even worse.

\-----

Morning came, mag. Issan put on his awkward helmet and chest plate. he marched to the bay, saluting as he walked. He met captain violia and the two exchanged an nod, and climbed into there transport. They where given the codes needed and they begin there trip. Thoughts raced in Issan's mind, this was treason, this was an executable offence in the empire. But this stopped being the empire a while ago, but execution still hung over him. He wasn't an religious man by no means, but on this day he prayed. 

he prayed that he survived this firstly, but that the mission turned out well, and when all this was over he could go find a quiet place far from Layra. start over as a new man. The pass soon came into view, this is was when there part of the plan came into play.

"Forward!" he ordered, and they complied.

he looked out of the ports, trying to eye anything. the others, or at lest a bomb, but that was the idea. they couldn't been seen, shouldn't be seen. they just kept going and going, soon his transport was past the pass. He wasn't an expert, but some thing was wrong. there should be an explosion by now.

'Zahara i can't die for this, fix it.' he thought to her.

\----

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Zahara felt her blood become cold as ice, the mission was failing. Someone was holding the remote hitting it before trying to press the button again, no boom, the knowledge of this begin to fill the air. They just kept hitting and trying to get it to explode. She had failed, her grandson was good as dead now, she failed him and her daughter. 

"Where to far away form it, we need to get closer." said one.

"Closer? Where dead if we get closer!" said another.

Zahara acted before she even realized what she was doing, she was holding the remote running the rocky path closer to the bombs. From behind her she heard people calling her, but she ignored them, just kept running. She ran until she was near the pass, she turned back to look at them, she spotted Alex in the crowed. She hated the man to her core, but he loved Gerazeb, that was enough for her.

"Save him! Save Gerazeb!" Zahara screamed, then she pushed the button.

The world became hot and soon she knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeager is 20 some thing in this, maybe 23-24, a little older then Ezra but younger then Sabine. I felt like adding him because I really hope he's in alphabet squadron with Norra. Hera's unit, or so I've read in articles. Kinda like a proto-alphabet squadron.
> 
> So what do you think? please tell me, also if there is a mistake please tell me.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with work and life, so please enjoy.

Zeb tried to remember the last time he slept, he couldn't. The troopers wont let him sleep, they beat him, shocked him, drowned him, did everything possible to keep him awake. at the moment there was only one, he was holding a prod with one hand and a hose in the other. Zeb wanted to kill the trooper, but they had him chained to the ground so he couldn't kill the man. When he was shocked he saw red lines, when he was drowned he saw black, they play loud 'music'. the sounds hurt his ears, and the headaches they gave kept him awake when the troopers left. So alone with the sounds he begin to see things.

"'You can just say you didn't, you where a good liar.'" said his childhood friend who died in the cave, "' like you told my parents.'"

the troopers gave him water, the droid only came if he was out for to long, the closest thing to sleep to him. but as soon as the droid is gone it comes back worse. Zeb head on to the hope, a miserable hope, that his grandmother and lover where alive. he needed them to be.

"'Its not hard you know,'" said his ex-fiancee, his voice softer then Zeb remembered, "' You can just lie, you did it all time, like the ones you gave to me.'"

"'I didn't lie, I loved you,'" Zeb said.

"'I would do any thing you tell me, just say the word and its yours my Love,' is the biggest one you have ever told," his ex said.

They just beat him today, drawing blood, the hot pain just burned deep. after they where done, they left him there with the music. he just laid there in pain, prying to Ashla that everyone was fine, he needed them to be.

\-----

"You don't have to give me the whole, I-might-die-so-be-brave-when-i'm-gone crap, just tell me straight Jarek." said Marcus from the other end of a line.

"Can't i just talk to my obedient little brother without the attitude." said Jarek.

The two brothers often talked this way, but it was just normal sibling talk to them. Batuu was a galaxy away, and they where all that was left of there family.

"Going on a mission and i can't tell you about it." Jarek said simply.

Marcus simply nodded. The younger of the two brothers was a supply runner, despite being a remarkable pilot, he had next to no true fight experience, by the time Marcus joined, the rebellion wasn't as desperate. So they made him a freighter, both to Jareks delight and vexation. delight because his little brother was away from the danger of the war, but vexation because he couldn't watch over and protect him. also there was a lot of teens his age there. the teen was an idiot with hormones, and hormones are a terrible thing.

"Well, cool, me and Vinny broke up." said Marcus.

"That's bad," Jarek not supersized and thrilled.

"You didn't like him."Marcus accused.

"Yes i did." Jarek did not.

\-----

Jacen was in the corner playing with his toys, his ships and such. the adults payed him no mind, he didn't want to go to the park anymore, not even a different park. he just didn't want to go. so the adults left him to play in the corner.  

Sabine was at the com-station, it was fuzzy, worse than normal coms. 

"'The sky is clear, no change in the clouds and the sun is shining East.:" Said a woman in coded lothaliet.

'No empire in the area, nothing is wrong, we are fine.' What it translated into. But Sabine felt restless, she had to be there, Lothal was in danger. But she knew that it was fine, she trained the Lothal army well. But still. she needed to be there.

"'Keep an eye on the sky, call me when the clouds turn gray and the 2nd moon is next to the sun.'" Sabine said, translating as 'watch for the empire, call me if something is wrong.'

She cut the call and looked back at her baby brother. He was just playing, it was a silly little game, we'll to her any way. Mandalorian children his age, well in her clan, was given toys like dolls in the shape of warriors, so they can learn battle strategy. Sabine would often try her best to destroy her dolls like in the bloodiest wars, Tristan was better caring of his. He often did miner battles and such. Mandalorian children of the warrior clans where given toy weapons at an older age, like 6 or 7, to start training.   Sabine saw that Jacen was already in the clouds, like his mother. She stud grabbing a pamphlet from the caff table, then sat down next to him.

"Hey, little bud." Sabine said, the boy looked over at her, she opened the pamphlet, "want to a museum or something? unlike parks they are inside and full of stuff."

\----------

Col Meeves held the report, his face becoming redder as the rage built under his porky mask, he thruw the data pad at the wall shattering the screen. Then he flipped his desk, screaming his rage into the air. The troopers outside his room just glaced at each other, as more things where thrown. Meeves collapsed into his chair, panting, his poor condition making it hard for him to continue to rage. He breathed heavily, panting at as the information went through his head.

Half, half of his troops, officers, most of his transports, and all of his ties, where on the other side of the collapsed passage. Issan said in his report that it was believed that the rebellion in the town on the other side was responsible. But Meeves knew that wasn't possible, the rebellion was on his side, and he was stupid enough to fall for it. Issan was the one to make it up, and the rat was to far for him to be thought the truth. The man finally steadied his breath and stud, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Send someone to clean up." He barked marching out.

The troopers didn't have time to respond when the man was gone, he walked with a purpose to the cells where he kept the prisoners. He paid none of them any mind as he walked past, but they shrunk away in fear.  He just marched to the man in charge of them.

"Sweep out the non essentials." Meeves ordered before the man had a chance to salute.

The officer looked stunned, but complicated with the order. He had his troops pull out all essential prisoners and put them into there own cell. Then the troopers lined up in the cells on the non essential prisoners.

The sound of blaster fire and screaming could be heard, fallowed by the lifeless silence many in this place knew well.

\----

Sabine and the clones had taken Jacen out for the day, maybe it would make him more at ease about the out side world. They protected him, even from the words of the own people. he was a child, he should not know that the galaxy is the way it is, and they hate for being alive. He should think the galaxy is full of kind multi colored pug-wigs that live on so and so planet, she fell asleep during that film so she wasn't sure. But Jacen should live in a galaxy of pug-wigs.  But today was the day, the day she had to leave. the little boy was going to hate it. She had sent chopper ahead, so the trip would be short, if the Force is willing. The thought of seeing Jacen crying again and begging her to stay made Hera nervous. 

She needed to do something with her hands, being able to fix or tune something calmed her. Ever since Hera was young she needed to do something, even if its fixing chopper or a game in the basement with the other children, she needed to do something. So Hera was doing flimsy test from a flimsy magazine, it was boring as all heck, how is the other is in the bed and or how are your friends. it didn't have the questions she really needed. so she moved to a teen one, it was just boring, mostly talking about crushes and clicks, but the idol column was interesting, somewhat. She didn't care what actor did what or how, but it was still interesting. She was in the middle of a spot the difference in a health magazine when they returned.

 Rex and Wolf were debating about something about the elder disconnect, ether or not they should take it. Wolf argued that because of there "age", they should and they should as well because of there service in the war. Rex argued that because they were Both in there 30s that the discount should go to true elders. they both stopped when they saw Hera, they knew so they went to there room. Then Sabine entered with Jacen, the woman was caring what seemed like a large stuffed tooka.  The boy was smiling and happy, he went to Hera, climbing into the sofa and the two hugged.

"Have fun baby?" Hera asked.

"Yes mama, Sabine won a tooka!" he said with the biggest smile on his face.

 Sabine held it up, it was a green and blue thing and very large, almost as big as Jacen.

"Mr. Tooka was getting lonely," Sabine explained, "i'm going to take it to the room, me and Jacen are going to name it latter."

This was a Que for Hera, Rex and Wolf when to there room already, now Sabine. Hera asked to do this alone, she didn't want a repeat of the ship. So she looked at Jacen who was pulling some thing from his pockets. It was a blue rock, he handed it to Hera.

"I found a rock, do you like it?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes, it's pretty," Hera said holding it but not really looking at it, she set it on the table and looked at him again, "Jacen, I'm leaving for a little while."

Jacen looked up at her surprised and sad.

"Why, are you leaving me too?" Jacen said, about to cry.

"No, baby, no," Hera said brushing his cheek,"Why do you say that? "

"Uncle Sasha and Uncle Zeb left me." The boy cried.

Hera pulled him into a hug, and let him cry a little. She thought he was upset about the woman in the park, but it might be because he was upset about them not coming back from leave. they have been gone for far to long and it was time to go find them and bring them back, so she pulled away, and wiped his tears form his now purpling face. He looked sad and pitiful, she needed to be strong.

"Jacen, i'm going to find them and bring them back home okay." she said, needing him to understand this, "they are in trouble, i know this because they should have been back home by now, they didn't leave us." Hera petted his cheek so he would look up at her, "I'm going to go find them and bring them home now okay?"

Jacen looked away and thought deeply for a moment, you could see him think in his eyes, like his father in that way. He finally looks up at her for what seemed like a long time.

"Okay Mama." He said, she knew that Jacen wanted her to stay, but she couldn't.

"I'll came back I promise," Hera said pulling him into a hug, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mama." Jacen cried.

Hera pick him up and took him to there room, giving him to Sabine. The woman held him and Hera hugged her as well, a bit awkward with the Jacen between them.

"Ill be back alright." Hera told Sabine.

"I know." Sabine said.

Hera left her children and gave Rex and wolf a good bye as well. Hera just held herself together until she was staring out at the swelling blue of hyper space. But she refused to cry, she hated feeling weak in when she did. so she just held it deep inside her, she need to find her family, she knew that they are in trouble. 

"Chopper, how much longer until we reach Layra?" Hera asked.

 _": A day, as we are taking a direct rout to the world and not a zigg-zagg path like normal.:"_ chopper whopped, _": Are you thinking about Jacen or the lasat?:"_

"I'm thinking about all of it chop." said Hera honestly.

The rest of the trip was quiet, she was just deep in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the wait, life and stuff.
> 
> I don't know how to wright kids that well, Jacen is 4 years old in this story, yet he speaks like at lest like a 9 year old. also twi'lek/human hybrids have purple blood, maybe burgundy or maroon.
> 
> tell me what i can fix, and hopeful the next chapter will be longer, but quicker to be updated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I hadn't realized it had been a month since my last update. I would blame life but it was all me this time.

Garazeb orrelios, 6th grandchild of Geemon orileus, child of the thred born son, Elkanah orilleus. only grandchild of Zahara Varela, grand-knight of Queen Tirzah. Gerazeb orillus, capten of the high honer gaerd of her higness Vashti and of lersat. the feonce of Alexsandr Kallus, capten and friend. with all the tilles given to him, his life in the lerasat gentay, growning in graet privelge, earnig his way thru the gaerd, fighting in battles and a war, all of that did not save him or help him in any way.

All he wanted was sleep, sweet, sweet sleep.

The hallucinations wore getting more and more elaborate and worse. he often felt like ants where climbing on is skin and fur, and he wasn't sure it he was alive or real anymore, he just sat there and covered his ears from the high pitched sreaching form the speakers. He took the beatings and torture, all  because he refused to lie and deny the death star, the emperor's death,  and that the Empire wasn't falling apart.

everything hurt and he just wanted sleep.

there was the sound of blaster fire comeing from out side his door, he chould hear it over the speakers, but he chould hear the sound of fighting outside his door. he looked at the door as the fighting got louder and louder. what was going out side? then the door opened and zeb felt relief, joy, happness wash over him.

It was Alexsandr, with blaster held up, he looked like he's been through hell and back. Filthy and disheveled, hair out of place and sticking to his forehead. Clothing ripped and dirty from both sweat and mud. Despite all of that he looked the most handsome and beautiful to Zeb in that moment. The hard expression he was holding melted into a soft one as he rushed over to him and gently touching his wounds. 

"Can you walk?" Alex asked softly.

"I love you so much," was all zeb said going in for a kiss but was stopped as Alex pulled away.

"You can kiss me after, let's get you out of here, everyone is waiting for you." Alex said helping him up.

Zeb could still hear the blaster fire as they staggered down the hall. It was dark so zeb wandered if Alex could see or was wareing night goggles. They where able to find a turbo lift. Zeb went in for a kiss again, but was again stopped. Hand over his mouth this time, but zeb just kissed the fingers. Getting a laugh from his love.

"I said after love, we need all the focus." Alex half scolded, but there was a smile on his face. Zeb wanted to fight it, but understood, priorities first.

The lift stopped and opened to a hail of blaster fire, a battle in the corridors of the imperial base. They quickly got down and crouched. The smell of ozone and burn feeled the air as they found cover, an opening of another coradore that others where using as blaster cover. Alex had angled himself in front of him, so that Zeb was protected as xXxX began to  examine Zeb as Alex held out his blaster to shoot at stormtroopers.

"How did you find me?" Zeb half yelled.

"We sliced into the system and found where you where held!." Alex yelled back.

"Back!" Someone yelled.

No one seemed to know what was happening, but Alex through himself over zeb as an explosion happen nearby. It shock everything and knocked some of the hall down. Zeb's lasat ears where more sensitive then humans so there was a loud ringing in them. But alex pulled him and he followed, the man turned back to say something. Zeb just followed, just shaking his head at him, not understanding him.

"......Everyone is waiting, let's get out of here!" Alex said when zebs hearing returned.

They turned a corner, Alex made him stay in the hall as he went out to check. He held his blaster as he did a quick asseament. As he was turning back to Zeb the sound of high powered blaster screamed into the air. It felt like an eternity to Zen watching Alex look at him in confusion and fear. His chest had been blown open. Blood was pooling out of the wound and mouth.

Zeb ran to him, catching before he clasped, just cradling the man and crying. He didn't care anymore, let who ever shout Alex shoot him. He just wanted to die and be at peace.

"Gerazeb, get up, it's time to go." Said a voice that had been gone for a long time. He looked up at him.

Zebs father was standing there, towering above him. Zeb had been crouched in front of the cave for hours. It was dark now. Lanterns had been sat out so they could see into the cave. His friend's parents where standing outside along with a few Royal guards. They had set up ropes to a anchored poll so they could find there way back.

"But there not out yet papa." Gerazeb cried, voice small like a child's.

"The guards are looking for them, they will be found." He said, when he ever said something it felt like the truth.

Gerazeb father was incapable of lieing, in gerazeb's own opinion. So the child took his hand and was lead to the speeder at the end of the path. Many people where there, watching on, some out of curiosity but many where friends and family. Gerazebwas just holding his father's hand as he hurd shouting.

"Gabby, are they alright?" Yelled one of the kids, others begin to shout.

"Do you know what's going on!"

"Are they alive!?"

"What where you kids thinking!"

Gerazebs father carried him to the speeder as Gerazb let out fresh, choking sobs. The speeder ride home was quite expect for Gerazebs crying. Father didn't say anything. Xxx was standing at the gates of the orrilios compound, along with his aunts and grandparents, his father's set and mother's singular. Gerazeb climbed out of the speeder into his mother's arm's.

He just sobed and cried, they had been missing for hours. It was his fault. It was a stupid joke. It was his fault. The brother went in to save his stupid kit brother, it was his fault. It was his fault, his fault.

HIS FAULT.

Gerazeb just felt guilt in his soul for the next two days, not eating, no matter how good or if it was his favorite food. It shattered his soul when they called off the search. At the funeral, they did not even find the bodies to creamate, the friend's father blamed gerazeb for both there deaths after drinking the strongest liquor that was alowed. Zahara nearly killed the man, but was pulled off. Zeb was lead away buy his parents, who tried to consul him.

His fault.

He should have tried to stop his friend, or got someone before the brother had gone in. It was his fault.

He felt so powerless and small, crying his heart out in his father's chest, blaming himself. The man just held him as kissed his head. His father wasn't a talkive man. He was a quiet, Stern, but honest man, but he always made gerazeb feel safe and loved.

"It's not your fault gerazeb, they just saying that because they refuse to believe that they are wrong." Said Elkanah, holding him tight," everyone lies at some point, if you alone know the truth, that it's not your fault, that enough."

 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked looked down at him.

They where in there bed on the ghost, it was tight, but it was nice. He must have had a nightmare or something, them momary of it was rushing away as he became more awake, Alex was conferring him. He was small next to him, but he was holding Zeb like a tiny toddler, it felt good.

"I don't remember." Zeb said.

Alex just responded by holding him tighter, it always felt good to be held. Zeb just listen to his heart beat in his chest. It was just quiet between the two of them, Zeb almost thought Alex had gone to sleep.

"I love you zeb, you know that right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I know, I love you too." Said Zeb.

Even though Zeb couldn't see Alex, he felt the smile, at that he smiled. This was when they where still new being together and where just starting to say 'I love you's' to eachother. It was just a moment he thought he forgot.

He knew Alex loved him, no matter what.

 

Zeb came to in the cell. The troopers and medical droid was standing over him. Zeb didn't remember what happened, but his body was heavy and everything hurt. He had felt this feeling before, his heart had stopped.  He nearly died.

"You almost died." The droid enouned.

"They almost killed me?" Zeb asked, voice harsh.

"Yes." The droid said.

\-------

They had taken over the towns almost overnight, it wasn't hard, like at all. There wasn't any stormtroopers around, if there was there was two at most and they just surrendered at first sight.

Kallus had stepped into an ally, before he even said anything or even raise his blaster they surrendered. It was just too easy, an sour feeling of both disgust and pity. He did expect some resistance, he himself did go through basic training like stormtroopers, but they didn't resist. He did quick intergations with them, they needed a little nudge, then a bigger nudge when they lied.

These troopers have never seen a loyalty officer since there Academy days. That didn't surprise kallus in the lest, the training alone for isb was hard enough and drop outs where higher then any other branch. So there wasn't many loyalty officers to go around, so he knew why this was so.

But they told him that Duran was in total lock down, only troopers where aloud on the streets for any reason. To seem like they where still in control the portals outside durrn still happed. A lot smaller then the ones before, as what chapten xxx and xxx did.

Kallus thought that either this col meeves was an  idiot or really delusional, both was really likely. He had met many delusional officers, he had helped put away and striped many of them. He was still proud of that part of his old service. That felt so long ago, but it wasn't really. A lot happened in 5 years. Before the troopers where sarindered over, he asked them one question.

"Is there a lasat there, in your base?" Alex asked, keeping his cold hard face on.

The broken nosed one looked over to his partner, who's eye was starting to swell up.

"Yes, col meeves keeps it looked up, doing force knows what." The broke noes one said.

"It's said that he knows what happened to the 2ed death star, that the Empiore is dead." The broused eye one said, then verry cusheily asked. As thou it was a man who had lost faith in the deity, asked, "is he gone? Truly gone?"

"Yes," kallus said, "he, his enforcer, and the death star happened, there all gone."

He gave it to them coolly, factually, and honestly. It was what they needed to hear, and the weight of it crushed them. It was like you told them there family died, they where being escorted when one of them started crying. Kallus didn't pitty them, his mind wondered to zeb.

He didn't know what disturbed him more, zeb is locked up and kepted by a dissolutional Mad Men or that was saying the death star didn't happen, He heard there stories of what meeves was doing and it sickend him. The man wasn't torturing for information or as an end, he was doing for the fun of it.

Kallus was an isb Agent, imperial loyalty officer, he knew how torture was supposed to happen. How to inflict pain without killing the prisoner. Have the prisoners trust him, form a bond. He himself was trained how to do it first hand. This man was just like a child ripping wings off insects. It was the joy of it, that was sicking enough.

The only thing that matters right now was taking the town's and saving Zeb, keeping his promise to Zahara and grandpa. His heart aches when he thought about zeb being alone, being tortured, godds know what happing. He promised himself if they both get out of this alive he's never, ever, EVER letting zeb go. Never leaving the man's side for the rest of his life, hopefully he'll have a long one just to stay there.  Kallus didn't know he was spacing out when one of the rebels pulled his arm.

" There's someone on the coms looking for you." They said.

Most of the planetry satellites where out, only sort range local ones where up and running. So who ever it was had to be close.

The rebel lead kallus to the broadcast room where the short wave radio was held. It was patchy, but he knew that voice. He picked it up and called.

"Spector leader this whisper 7, it's great to hear from you." Kallus said almost falling to his news in relief.

 

Hera and her rescue mission had dropped outside of hyper space above the planet. It was like how she remember, green with blue patches. White wisps of clouds covered it in longs strips. Nothing has changed from the suffuce.

She oppend her comm to the planet, finding it jammed. Her a let out a sigh, and switched back to her missions frequently.

"Lets go into atmosphere, keep your eyes open." She ordered.

So the got closer and closer to the ground until they found something, a local air.

"This is general syndulla of the new Republic, I'm looking for two of my men. Gerazeb orrilios and alexsandr kallus, do you know them?" She repeated this over and over. 

Someone did call back, it was clear that they only knew how to work it from a manual.

"This is jym, I know Alex." He called then the radio was quite for a moment.

Her a kept calling her messiage. Then the deep voice of a man she once knew as an enemy turned trusted friend called back.

"Spector leader this is wisper 7, its good to hear from you." He sounded relieved.

 "It's good to hear from you kallus." Hera said relieved.

"Where are you?" She asked.

It took a moment, but soon she was told where they where.

"Group b with me, group A continue patrolling, avoid durrn." Hera ordered.

It didn't take long and they where at the town, nothing more then 7 buildings shrouding a square. She and her crew landed outside the town on a grassy plan. At the town gates there was kallus standing with a black shirted man who looked about the same age as kallus. Hera hugged kallus and the man hugged back. He was taller then kanan, so she came to his cest. They broke apart and the other man jumped into coversashion.

"Do you have any medical supplies?" He asked.

"Yes, what do you need?" Hera asked.

She showed him the ship that was a small clinic, a medical droid and such. Every thing needed for a bad setuashion. The man martched to it and her a turned back to kallus.

"Zahara was badly injured, they don't have anything." Kallus said.

"What." Hera said, thinking of the lasat woman who teriffied her, "zeb must be with her."

Alex stiffened and became cold, he just started at a random point. Hera knew something was wrong.

"No, they have him." He said, his voice even.

Hera felt a wave of fear fall over her, zeb was like her son. Despite the age gap, she felt maternal tourds him. He acted like a child sometimes. But at times he was like a sibling to her.  Hera didon't know what kallus was going thru. he may look cold the moment, but everyone copes differently.

 "I'm sorry." Hera said.

"It's fine." Said kallus, his tone sad.

"You know it's not," Hera said back.

It took Hera a long time to trust him, a long time to read and learn his emotions. Kallus was like cold and cut off, almost like his imperial self, but it wasn't.

"Sorry Hera." The man apologized.

"It's fine Alex, just next time you two go on leave together just get a room on the planet we're on." Hera tried to make light of it.

Alex just smiled, it was the best he could muster. Then there meeting was made short. They where surprised by Hera but they shook it off.

"The weasal dragon is calling us." They said.

Hera wanted to ask what a weasel dragon was but didn't, just called everyone to the radio. Where they heard the man speak for the first time.

 

Meeves was in the middle of lunch when the shaky aid walked into the room. He informed meeves of the off world ships dropping into orbit and making short range calls, looking for the lasat and his mate.

The man destroyed his office again, throwing things, and what ever he got his hands on and throw. The poor aid had not been dismissed so stud helplessly as things where thrown around them. Eventually leaves stopped his tantrum and sat down in his chair. He ordered the aid to bring what of his officers where left.

"Get every citizen of this city to the town square, no matter how old or able, bring them to the square. bust down doors if you must, bring them to the square." Meeves barked at them, " set a loose perimeter around the square to keep them in, then around the compound set a hard perimeter. There coming here Next."

They only saluted and went off to do there orders. It might take a few hours, but it has to be done. It also meet that his prisoners had to be locked down even further.

He will not let go of this post, he won't at all. Not peacefully or even over his dead body. He's reather die then give up, and he'll take as many people with him. As he studied in his anger he walked to the telecommunications office. One officer was there and she gave him a proper salute before returning to her work. Meeves went to an open terminal and opened to every channel, so that everyone could hear what he had to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, Yeager or Norra wasn't in alphabet squadron. not that i'm angry about it, i love all of the pilots. (wyl and yrica are my favs in the book) .
> 
> also I don't remember if i named zeb's father in this fic, so i gave him Elkanah please correct me if i'm wrong.
> 
> Also also my next fic might take longer because I have family coming in.


End file.
